My Kind Of Love
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Set after season 9, A familiar redhead saves Ducky as he has a heart attack on the beach. When he tells Gibbs he doesn't believe him, then why does he keep seeing her? what happens when he tracks her down and finds out the truth, will hearts be broken? or can they regain what they once had? or more than they once had? JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a story set at the end of season nine although I have never watched it but my sister told me what happens and this is also similar to a story that the same sister gave me about a year ago. This is named after one of my favourite Emeli Sande songs. Hope you guys like please review. Oh and I hate Samantha Ryan so there will be eventual bashing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but wished I owned everything!**

My kind of love

Ducky lay, face down in the sand, no one was around, it was just him clutching his chest as the waves crashed onto the sea shore. he reached out and clutched the sand as pain shot through his body.

He couldn't believe this was the end, well at least he was at a good age, was all he could think.

Moments later he could hear footsteps approaching him and fast, then he felt hands roll him over so he was laying on his back, the doctor opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with a redhead. "It's ok I've got you, an ambulance is on its way" the soft familiar voice floated to his ears.

"Jennifer?" he choked out, swearing the woman was the woman who had died four years ago or was he really dead, seeing a dead person.

"Shhhh Ducky it's okay the ambulance is here" Jenny assured the older man whom she saw as a father.

Five minutes later Ducky was put on a gurney and then put into the back of the ambulance, "Miss are you coming to the hospital with your father?" A paramedic asked noting Jenny standing watching as the old man was wheeled away.

Jenny smiled at the father comment but shook her head "I'm not his daughter, I'm a friend, I can't go with him but if you give me a piece of paper I can write down all the information I know about him as well as another person you need to contact" she stated crossing her arms over her chest as a breeze passed her in an attempt to keep warm. The paramedic nodded before running back to the van to get paper and a pen.

Meanwhile in Washington D.C Bethesda hospital…..

Gibbs walked into the hospital room to find the whole team surrounding Tim who was laying in the bed with plasters and stiches all over his face from where the glass and other pieces of debris made contact with his face on the impact of the explosion.

Abby and himself had been relatively safe in her lab, Tony and Ziva had been stuck in the elevator, hours later being pulled out by the fire brigade and hadn't been able to stay too far away from each other since, meanwhile Tim had been in the bullpen and no one even cared about what happened to director Vance.

"How you feeling McGee?" Gibbs asked as he approached them standing behind Abby and placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it reassuring her that everything was going to be ok.

"I've been through worse" Tim gave all his friends a weak smile and grabbed Abby's hand and squeezed it.

"You'll be out before you know it McGee" Tony assured the younger man from his place next to Ziva, whom he was hooking their pinkie fingers without anyone noticing.

Gibbs phone ringing made everyone turn to look at the man in question. He groaned before pulling the phone out of his pocket and flipping it open "Gibbs" he growled.

"Mr Gibbs, this is Doctor Summers from Florida medical hospital, Doctor Donald Mallard has been brought in suffering from a heart attack he is stable at the moment but as you are listed as his next of kin I think you should come" the doctor on the other end explained.

"If course, I'll come straight away" Gibbs answered before slamming the phone down.

"What is it, did the director want something?" Abby asked.

Gibbs shook his head "Ducky's had a heart attack the doctors say he is stable, I'm gunna go to Florida" he stated as Abby covered her mouth with shock and Tony squeezed Ziva's hand.

"We'll come with you" Tony stated as he and Ziva stepped forward.

"Ok" Gibbs nodded, go home pack your bags meet me at my house" Gibbs instructed, the two agents nodded before walking out.

"I'll come too" Abby stated with teary eyes, everything was just falling apart first the explosion and now Ducky.

"No Abs, stay here with McGee I'll call you when we get news" Gibbs sated before kissing her forehead.

"OK" She nodded before going back to Tim's side and giving him a smile.

Gibbs nodded to himself knowing that Tim and Abby were both in good hands before walking out and driving home at high speed.

As he walked into his home he noted that his answering machine was flashing telling him that he had five messages, yet he didn't bother looking at them as he already knew who they were from, Samantha Ryan the latest women to be added to the pile of numbers.

Gibbs walked up to his bedroom and walking over to his chest of draws, he opened the top draw and began to route around for some socks when his hand made contact with a velvet box, he remembered buying and for whom, it was an engagement ring, not Shannon's, that was in her old jewellery box. It was from Paris, meant for one hand and one hand only, but she was gone and this time for good.

He put the dusty old box back to where it had been for years and would stay for many more before gabbing a handful of socks and shoving them in his duffle bag.

Three hours later Gibbs, Tony and Ziva arrived at the hospital in Florida. As Gibbs walked behind the other two on the way into the hospital he felt like someone was watching him closely with an intense gaze, he looked around and behind him but found that no one was there, but he still couldn't shake the feeling.

"We're here to see our friends Donald Mallard, he was brought in with a heart attack" Tony stated giving the nurse behind the desk a grin.

The blond nurse smiled back before typing something on the computer in front of her "He is in room 239, on level 3, he will be waking up soon" she stated fluttering her eye lashes.

"Thank you" Ziva stated with a fake smile as she 'accidently' jabbed Tony in the chest before dragging him to the elevator.

Gibbs smirked to himself, they were reminding him of how things used to be between him and a certain bossy redhead, god had that really been thirteen years ago? Had she really be gone four year? He missed her so much, so much he couldn't say her name let alone think it, it always made his heart ache and feel full of guilt.

"You coming boss?" Tony asked from inside the elevator. Gibbs grunted, the hard marine exterior was going back up, the walls going up around his heart, he nodded slightly before stepping in.

Five minutes and an argument between tony and Ziva on which way to go they walked into Ducky's room.

Ducky was sitting in his bed closing his eyes for a moment when he heard people walk into the room. Slowly he opened his eyes "Jethro, Anthony, Ziva, what are you doing here?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"The hospital called" Ziva stated "How are you feeling?" she asked with a comforting smile.

"Better, if it hadn't been for Je…." Ducky stopped himself before saying her name, it might have been him just being crazy, I mean was it really her. "The nice women I doubt I would be here" he said with a smile.

"I'm need a drink" Ziva stated after a while "Can I get you a tea ducky?" she asked.

"Please my dear" Ducky smiled as he tried to sit up.

"I'll come with you" Tony smiled to Ziva "Boss you want a coffee?" the Italian asked the older man who just nodded to him before letting the younger agents walk out of the room.

Gibbs turned to face his friend, he noted that he looked paler than normal and even for someone who had a minor heart attack, "You sure you're okay Duck?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

Ducky looked at Gibbs for a moment "It's about who found me on the beach" he explained sitting up straight.

"Who" Gibbs asked confused, how could one person freak Ducky out this much.

The doctor thought for a moment, if he told Gibbs the truth it wouldn't make him happy but he had too "Jennifer" Ducky stated.

"She's dead Duck and has been for years" Gibbs took a step back "It must have been your imagination" he shook his head.

"She knew my name Jethro, before I told her" Ducky stated "But now after talking to you I understand, it was probably my imagination" he stated closing his eyes.

"Have some rest Duck, we'll be here when you wake up" Gibbs assured the older man as he made himself comfy in one of the arm chairs.

Neither of them knew how wrong they were….

TBC….

**Please review, hope you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much, I can't believe I got twenty reviews for the first chapter, your all so great. To the person who was anonymous but put their name as Dismayed, I'm not perfect and no one is, I write how I write and if you don't like it you can lump it and leave it. **

**And for those who asked yes this is a Jibbs story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

For the whole day Jenny Shepard, now living in Florida under the name of Penny Flock, had been pacing her sea view apartment all day worrying about Ducky.

Wondering if the paramedic had taken her advice and told the hospital to contact Gibbs or was the older man she saw as a father sitting in his hospital room all alone in a different place one he wasn't used to.

If Gibbs had come did that mean that Ducky told him that she found him, would Gibbs even care?

Oh Jethro, Jenny sighed, she loved him so much, had done for just over a decade, she missed him so much.

He was constantly on her mind, in her heart, she wondered if he missed her too or ever thought about her.

Sighing once more Jenny pushed herself off of her kitchen table and took a sip from her coffee, it was now late at night but the redhead still couldn't sleep.

Her mind kept spinning with thoughts about Ducky, about Jethro, NCIS, about her past life as Jenny Shepard. She wished she could go back, she had every day for the past four years, all through her treatment all through the hospital appointments, through the dark and lonely nights.

A tear escaped from her eye, quickly she raised her hand to her cheek and wiped it away, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only man who could reduce her to tears and not even have to be in the room or near her at all.

Jenny turned and looked out of the kitchen window and looked at the sea in the distance, she couldn't believe the last twenty four hours had happened, she had gone on a jog along the see front to clear her mind only to find Ducky having a heart attack.

Stamping her foot she decided that she had to put her mind at rest so she could get a good night's sleep and the only way she could do that would be to see that Ducky was ok.

She walked to her front door and grabbed her jacket off of the hanger and grabbed her car keys.

Half an hour later Jenny pulled up to the hospital. She made her way quickly to the nurses' station "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Donald Mallard is in please?" Jenny asked leaning against the desk and the nurse began to type away at the computer.

"He's in room 239 level 3, you can't stay long though, patients need their rest" the blond instructed.

"Just want to make sure he is ok" Jenny nodded before walking off in the direction of the elevator.

A short elevator later Jenny arrived at Ducky's hospital room, butterfly's flying in her stomach. She opened the door slowly as not to disturb him.

She smiled noting that Ducky had gotten his colour back since she had last seen him and he looked at piece. Her heart and mind was now more at rest, knowing that he was ok.

Slowly she walked over to him and placed a light kiss on his forehead "Get well soon Ducky" She barely whispered not wanting to wake him.

Jenny turned to walk out only to stop dead in her tracks, she was now facing the visitors arm chair.

A hand went straight to her mouth to stop the gasp from escaping and waking up the people in the room.

There sleeping in the chair was the one the only Leroy Jethro Gibbs, his head was hanging to one-side and his mouth slight agape and lightly snoring.

He hadn't changed a bit, he still looked as handsome as ever, his hair still thick and silver. Jenny almost wished he would open his eyes, she could see those blue sapphires that's gaze turned her knees weak or his charming smile, the one that would let him get away with everything and anything.

She walked towards him, she didn't even realise she had until he was at arm's length. Jenny had to stop herself from reaching out and running a finger along his cheek bone and jaw, stop herself from placing a kiss on his forehead or running a hand through his hair.

"Jethro" she mumbled, the most confusing, handsome and complicated man she would ever meet and the only man she would ever love. Taking a deep breath she stepped back and began to back slowly out of the room.

Gibbs began to wake up, he took a deep breath, surprised to have the scent of jasmine, vanilla and other French spices fill his nostrils.

He recognised the scent, a familiar one, one that he would never forget or who he had bought it for. "Jenny" he sighed running a hand down his face before opening his eyes.

A creek from the door got his attention; quickly he turned to look at the door, his heart began to beat fast, there was a familiar figure standing in the doorway, he would recognise it anywhere, it was Jenny.

"Jen?" he asked blinking but when he opened his eyes the figure was gone just as fast as it had appeared.

Meanwhile Jenny was standing against the wall, a hand once again covering her mouth muffling her sobs as tears began to fall down her face.

She had been so close to him, she hadn't seen him in four years, hadn't hear anything about him and then there he had sat right in front of her and she had ran. But she had to run, she didn't want to hurt him, not again.

Jenny hear movement from inside the room and walked quickly down the corridor and walking through the double doors knowing there was a stairwell that she could go down without being detected by anyone.

Gibbs was holding his head in his hands, he was going crazy, he hadn't thought let alone said Jenny's name since she died and there he goes just saying it to someone walking passed the doorway.

He looked up and saw a shadow move from near the door and automatically he got up from the seat and pocked his head out of the room but found nothing apart from the double doors swinging shut.

Sighing he turned on his heels and walked back towards the chair dragging his feet across the floor before sitting him back in the chair and sighing once more, he was going crazy.

Meanwhile Jenny drove home as fast as she could and went straight to her bedroom once she got home and cried herself to sleep.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews they were so nice, hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 3

It had been two days since Gibbs had thought he had seen Jenny, and since then his mood had been dark and he was easily irritated.

"How are you feeling Duckman?" Tony asked as he and Ziva strolled in followed by a grumpy Gibbs who was dragging his feet.

"Much better Anthony" Ducky smiled as he sat up from his bed. He was doing much better, his colour and strength almost back to normal.

"That's good to hear" Ziva nodded to the older man, going to stand next to Tony at the end of the bed.

"How are Abigail and Timothy?" Ducky asked as Gibbs approached the edge of the bed.

"I spoke to Abby on the phone the other day, she said that McGee's face has almost healed" Tony nodded "But then that was a couple of days ago" the Italian shrugged his shoulders. Everyone felt as if they were treading on egg shells with Gibbs around, he was in a bad mood more than usual none of them quite sure why.

"Hopefully I'll be able to go home soon" Ducky nodded "Anyone had any news on Vance?" he asked.

"No, nothing yet" Ziva smiled before looking around the room as everyone stood in an awkward silence, both Tony and Ziva felt that Gibbs had something he wanted to say, but perhaps not in their presence, they knew Ducky was often his confidant.

"I think I'll call Abby and see how they are all doing" Tony said giving Ducky a weak smile.

"I'll come with you" Ziva suggested giving Ducky a look to ask if he would be ok with Gibbs.

"Tell them both that I'm missing them and hope they are ok" the ME smiled to the younger agents.

"We will" Tony nodded before walking out of the hospital room with Ziva not far behind.

"You think Gibbs has something on his mind yes?" Ziva asked as they walked down the corridor and she linked her hands with his.

"Yes, hopefully he can tell Ducky whatever it is and he'll lighten up" Tony shrugged his shoulders before they continued to find a place to take the quiet phone call.

Meanwhile back in the hospital room…

"Something the matter Jethro?" Ducky asked turning slightly to face his friend.

"No" Gibbs grumbled not taking his eyes off of the chair he had slept in the first night, it still haunted him, the fact he could have sworn Jenny had been so close, that she had been standing in the doorway looking at him with her deep green eyes.

"Really?" Ducky asked shaking his head "You look troubled my friend" he commented but didn't get any response from Gibbs, "Is it something to do with Jennifer, I know I shouldn't have brought her up but…" he began but Gibbs cut him off.

"I saw her" he mumbled, his blue eyes glazed over in a mist of memory, the figure he was sure it was her, all the curves were right, the hair the eyes "I only caught a glimpse but I'm sure it was her" Gibbs stated finally turning to face his friend.

"But you said it yourself she's dead and has been for four years!"" Ducky looked at Gibbs with concern.

Gibbs shook his head and began to pace the small room. "You saw her too, you spoke to her, you said she's the one who found you on the beach"

"I know" Ducky shook his head "But I was I'll I must have been wrong"

The federal agent turned to face the ME "Maybe your right" he sighed; he wanted Jenny to be alive so much his heart ached with every beat.

And Jenny felt the exact same. She was sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment, she had a bowl of cereal in front of her but wasn't eating any she was just moving it around in the bowl.

Her mind was zoned out at another place, another time, a time where she was Jenny Shepard and fourteen years younger, in the loving arms of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. If only she had a time machine, she thought with a heavy sigh.

The loud clang from the spoon that had been in her hand, making contact with the wooden table brought her back to reality. Jenny grimaced and pushed the cereal away, her appetite was completely gone.

Yawning she got up from the table and put the bowl of cereal into the sink and then turned to look at the clock on the wall, it was time for her to leave. Every eight months she had to go to the doctors to get her bullet wounds checked and to make sure where the bullets had entered her body were ok and stull healed not being re-opened or something.

She had already worked out how to go in and out without Gibbs or any of the NCIS gang seeing her or at least she hopped. Jenny grabbed her keys and jacket before running out of the door.

An hour later She walked out of the doctors room "See you in another eight months although I don't really see why because everything is fine" the doctor assured Jenny.

"Well that's good to know" Jenny smiled as she put her jacket back on "I'll see you in eight months" she called over her shoulder before walking out.

Meanwhile Gibbs was standing at the coffee machine filling up a cup after his meltdown with Ducky. Once the cup was full he lifted it up to his lips and took a sip.

Turning his eyes got caught by a flame or red hair passing in front of him, a familiar redhead, very very familiar. When she turned to face him and it made him drop his coffee. It was Jenny, she was standing right in front of him and he could believe it.

Jenny had just passed the vending machines when she heard someone drop their drink of something, it got her attention and she turned to face their direction only to be shocked herself.

There standing right in front of her staring right at her was Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Jenny" his deep gravelly voice reached her ears.

She responded in the only way she knew she could. Jenny began to run.

Gibbs was shocked to see Jenny running away without saying a word. He began to go after her.

Tony and Ziva were walking back from their phone call with Tim and Abby when a women pushed passed them looking over her shoulder almost as if she was worried that she was being followed.

"Sorry" came a low whisper from the women before she was gone.

Then they came face to face with an angry and pale looking Gibbs who had coffee stains on his trousers "Hey boss you ok?" Tony asked.

"Fine" He grumbled before turning on the balls of his feet to head back to Ducky's room, his imagination was getting the better of him, he was going crazy, why did he keep having to imagine Jenny at every corner, why now, did it have something to do with his break up with Sam or was it just because everyone he loved had almost died in 24 hours?

"Are you sure you look like you've seen a sheet" Ziva stated full of concern.

"Ghost Ziva, he looks like he had seen a ghost" Tony explained.

"Same difference" the Israeli said through gritted teeth, Tony just held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm fine" he grumbled before waking the button for the elevator. But the two agents knew he wasn't fine.

TBC…

**Please review I know it wasn't great. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hurry up Timmy" Abby called over her shoulder as she raced through the car park to get to the hospital, she had to see for herself that Ducky was indeed ok as Tony and Ziva had assured her over the phone during the past weeks.

"I'm coming" Tim smiled to the Goth he was fine now, all the cuts were now just scabs and bruises, he often got funny looks from people he'd gotten used to it, especially after Abby had told him that he looked fine.

Abby turned to face him and huffed before realising Tim himself had only just come out of hospital, so she skipped back over to him and linked her arm through his before pressing a light kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks for staying with me Abby; I know you would have rather been here with the guys…" Tim began as they stepped into the hospital.

"Nonsense Timmy" she gave him a smile as her green eyes met his brown "Now let's find out how Ducky is" Abby gave him another smile before they turned a corner only to come face to face with Tony and Ziva. "Ziva, Tony" Abby hugged them both tight after letting go of Tim's arm.

"Good to see you McGee" Tony gave him a smile and Ziva nodded.

"You are defiantly looking better" the Israeli added.

"How is Ducky, can we see him?" Abby asked with hope evident in her eyes.

"Gibbs is in there I wouldn't" Tony commented earning a jab in the chest from Ziva.

"Why what's wrong with Gibbs?" Abby asked looking worried.

"It's nothing" Ziva stated knowing that if they mentioned anything about a certain redhead that died four years ago Abby would go berserk with either excitement and hope or sadness.

"What is it?" Tim pushed feeling the same concern that the bubbly Goth was; he secretly took her hand in his and squeezed it tight and she squeezed back.

Ziva gave Tony a quick glance, wondering if she should tell or not, he gave her a slight nod knowing it was for the best, so she sighed before speaking "Gibbs keeps seeing Jenny and he is in a foul mood"

"What do you mean he keeps seeing Jenny, she died Ziva, it was four years ago encase you forgotten" Abby's voice boomed angrily through the corridor making the other three people standing with her cringe.

Tony gave Ziva a look as to ask if he should explain and so she gave him a nod, it was hard for Ziva to think about Jenny; besides Gibbs and Ducky Ziva had known Jenny more than the others, she had spent years as her partner she was her first friend and her best friend whom she owed coming to NCIS to, if it hadn't been for the redhead she would be either dead by now or working for mossed not standing surrounded by people she loved and who loved her, her real family.

Tony noted the long lost look in Ziva's eyes but continued to speak anyway "Ducky thinks Jenny was the one who found him on the beach and since then Gibbs has been seeing her everywhere and its killing him although you wouldn't be able to get him to admit it"

"Have you guys seen her?" Tim asked noting Abby was on the verge of tears and probably wanted to know the answer to the same question.

Tony shrugged his shoulders "A redhead ran past us yesterday and boss was running after her, we didn't get a good look at her face" he explained.

Meanwhile in Ducky's hospital room:

"Would you please talk about it" Ducky demanded to Gibbs as he watched the younger man pace back and forth back and forth.

"I'm fine, there is nothing to talk about" Gibbs grumbled through gritted teeth, not even looking at Ducky.

"It's about Jennifer isn't it" Ducky watched as Gibbs grew stiff and stopped pacing "I wish I'd never mentioned the fact I thought she was the one who found me" the ME grumbled.

"So do I" Gibbs yelled "Then maybe I would stop seeing her everywhere" he sighed.

"I think you need a break Jethro" Ducky sighed "You are under a lot of stress which means you are seeing Jennifer, maybe you should go out for a while, have some fresh air" The Scott's man suggested.

"Yeah maybe I should" Gibbs suggested, he was getting very tired of the same cream walls of the hospital, he shrugged a tired hand down his face just as he heard a knock at the door.

Gibbs got up and opened it to find Abby and Tim with Tony and Ziva behind them "Hey Abby" he greeted as the Goth hugged him before going over to Ducky.

"Are you ok?" she asked, her voice full of concern and caring.

"Of course I am my dear" Ducky gave the young women a smile. "You're looking well Timothy" he noted the scratches and bruises on his face and the stitches on his forehead.

"Can you guys keep Duck company, I need to get out of the hospital" Gibbs asked after a moment.

"Of course" Ziva smiled, both she and Tony knew that Gibbs hadn't left the hospital since arriving.

Meanwhile…

Jenny was pacing back and forth in her apartment, talking to the only person who knew she was alive "What do I do, I keep bumping into him, what if he catches me?" Jenny asked.

"Just stay away from the hospital, Gibbs won't leave the hospital" the voice stated from the other end "Just go about your normal routine but stay far away from the hospital, if there are any more problems then call me" they continued.

"Ok" Jenny nodded, feeling a little better "Bye".

"Stay safe" the person said before putting the phone down.

Jenny sighed running a hand through her red locks, she didn't know what to do, she plopped herself down on her sofa before picking up the magazine that had been on the coffee table and flipping through it before putting it back down.

They had said go about her normal routine, what would she normally do in the afternoon? Go for a run. So that's what she decided to do.

Quickly she made her way to her bedroom before changing into her running gear, since being moved to Florida she had been getting more exercise and was feeling a whole lot healthier and fitter the fresh air seemed to be doing her good rather than being such the hustle and bustle of DC.

Although to be honest she often found herself yearning to hear her heels click on the sidewalks of DC, to be stuck in her car on a hot day in the middle of grid lock traffic, horns beeping at one another, police sirens.

She was soon changed into her running clothes and out of the door running down the road in the direction of the beach.

Gibbs stood looking out to sea, he didn't know why but ever since he was a little boy the sea had always called to him, it was somewhere he could be free, somewhere peaceful, where he didn't have to talk to anyone it was just him and the silent sea.

Now as he stood looking on to the ocean that was sparkling in the sun he couldn't help but think of the hot stuffy attic in Marseille on the sea front, looking out from the small window and feeling Jenny come up behind him, how her tiny body would fit so perfectly into the groove of his back, she would place a kiss on his shoulder and smile up at him before looking down to the sea herself.

The sound of footsteps getting closer brought him from his thoughts, he looked up to see a women jogging along the coast line, he admired her stride for a moment, watching as she ran with such grace and elegance, he then looked up to see her face but was blinded by the sun.

Jenny was jogging along the coast line, loving the sounds of her feet hitting the hot sand that burnt her feet and the waves crashing slowly next to her, she didn't need music she had the natural rhythm with her.

She felt someone's eyes on her so she looked to her side to see who was checking her out, she swore inside when she noted the silver fox staring at her, automatically she quickened her pace.

As the women moved out of the light Gibbs began to see her face, only when she had passed him could he tell it was Jenny and this time he was a hundred per cent certain so he began to ran after her.

Jenny kept increasing her speed as she looked over her shoulder to see that he was indeed following her. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, it would be better for both of them, she inwardly groaned.

Gibbs had forgotten how fast she was especially when she wasn't wearing heels, but he knew that he could be faster than her, after all he was a marine.

Once he saw his opportunity he took it, he sped up his speed and lunged at her going for her waist and pulling her down.

She tried to struggle against him but he just wasn't having it, Gibbs pinned her arms above her head, looking down and smiling at her "Jenny".

"Hello Jethro"

TBC…

**Please review, I hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Previously…

Once he saw his opportunity he took it, he sped up his speed and lunged at her going for her waist and pulling her down.

She tried to struggle against him but he just wasn't having it, Gibbs pinned her arms above her head, looking down and smiling at her "Jenny".

"Hello Jethro"

Now…

Jenny couldn't believe that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was lying on top of her on the golden sand of the Florida beach. She knew this could not be happening as much as she wanted it to.

So she did the only thing she could. Her arms were pinned above her head and he couldn't let go as much as she moved, so Jenny raised her leg ever so slightly and then kneed him in the groin.

"Sorry" She whispered into his ear as he lost his grip and landed on top of her, skin to skin.

She pushed him off of her noting his face was scrunched up in pain. Taking the opportunity she had she hopped to her feet before running away one more.

Tears kept pouring out of her eyes as she ran, stinging her eyes. It hurt all over again, it was breaking her heart just like when she had left him all those years ago. She had to run, it was for the best.

Gibbs was left lying on the beach completely shocked: Jenny Shepard had just been in his arms, so close that he could have kissed her, then she goes and knees him in the groin and ran off. It was hard to get his head around not a week ago had he whole hearty believe her to bed dead and have a considerable chunk of his heart buried with her.

He sat up, still in a little bit of pain but he knew from experience that she could have hit him a lot harder than she actually did.

Stumbling to his feet, he walked off in the direction the redhead had ran, determined to find her.

Jenny's run soon turned into a walk. She never thought in a million years she would run away from him too him maybe but away! Not away from the man she loved. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following and sighed happy to find he wasn't.

She hoped Gibbs would realise she didn't want to be followed or found. That he would just forget about her, go back to thinking she was dead, as much as it hurt her to think of him thinking of her like that she had to do what was best for her and most importantly best for him and the gang at NCIS.

But what she forgot was that Gibbs was a trained investigator and an ex-marine. So he knew how to follow someone without being noticed. He had caught up with her when she reached the road crossing.

He watched as she crossed the road to an apartment block. Quickly he pulled out his Phone and zoomed in the camera just like Abby had taught him taught him and snapped pictures of Jenny as she typed in the passcode for the door on the key pad to get into the building.

Just as the door buzzed telling her it was open, Jenny looked around one more, she could feel eyes on her but then maybe she was being paranoid, before taking a deep breath and walking in.

As soon as she got into her apartment she locked the door and went over to the window and closed the curtains.

Then she picked up her burn phone and dialled a familiar number "What now?" the voice on the other end growled.

"He knows?" Jenny stammered.

"Who?" the voice asked making her feel more on edge.

"Gibbs" she sighed "I went for a run on the beach like I normally do and he was there, he came after me" she started to pace back and forth in through her open plan living area.

"Are you sure he knows?" The voice asked not convinced.

"Yes" Jenny yelled "We were face to face, he said my name" she stressed.

"Face to face!" Jenny cringed at the other voice on the end of the phone "Stay inside, I'll send supplies for a couple of days, I'll call you once Gibbs had been dealt with"

"Dint hurt him or threaten anyone one of his team" Jenny barked.

"I forgot you and Gibbs were…" They began but Jenny cut them off.

"If I hear that something had happened to him or a member of his team, I will kill you" she threatened.

"I promise I won't harm a little gray hair on his head" the person on the other end of the phone assured "The team too"

Jenny bit back a smirk, his lovely silver locks, what she would give to run her hands through it one more one time.

"Good bye Penny, stay safe" the voice bought Jenny back from Paris 99.

"You too" She mumbled before putting the phone down and falling back on the sofa with her legs over the arm of it and sighed.

Meanwhile Gibbs took a walk back along the beach, trying to process what had happened in the last hour, Ducky had told him he was delusional for keep seeing Jenny, only to have her right beneath him, his skin on hers and now he knew where she was. He began to weight up his options.

Does he barge into her apartment and not leave until she explains everything to him, or does he leave it and pretend it never happened, keep her locked up in his heart and pretend she was dead.

"Boss" a voice yelled from behind Gibbs.

He turned and found Tony and Ziva coming over to him "We got worried you didn't answer you phone"

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders "Something wrong?"

"Director Vance phoned" Ziva stated "He said he wants us all back in DC, Dearing's dead" she stated knowing that going back to DC would not be a good thing or something he would want.

"I'll deal with him" Gibbs growled with a nod.

Tony and Ziva both then took the hint and began to head back to the hospital.

As soon as the younger agents were out of sight, he pulled his phone out of his pocket the picture of Jenny still displayed.

He ran a tired hand down his face before exciting the image and then hitting the button to call Vance.

"Ah Gibbs, I take it agent's DiNozzo and David got you the message" Vance's cocky and arrogant voice met his ears.

"Yeah, were not coming, Dearing is dead you don't need us home yet, Ducky still needs time" Gibbs growled.

"I spoke to the doctors they say he is fine and is being released and cleared to fly tomorrow morning, your flight is in the afternoon be on it" Vance yelled before putting the phone down.

Gibbs heard the dial tone he slammed the phone down and shoved it in his pocket. He then decided to head back to the hospital.

"Gibbs your back, you feel better" Abby smiled as Gibbs walked into Ducky's room.

"Yeah" He gave the Goth a weak smile "How are you feeling Ducky?" he asked.

Ducky looked at his friends face, he noted there was something bother him "I am fine my dear boy, happy to be home tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yeah" Gibbs grumbled.

Hours later Tim, Abby, Tony and Ziva were sent by Gibbs back to the hotel. Gibbs sat in the chair again, thinking very deeply.

"Something on your mind once again?" Ducky asked.

"She's alive Duck, Jenny's alive I found her on the beach, she ran but I followed her and I know where she is" Gibbs stated leaning on the edge of his chair and looked at the older man.

"What are you going to do, we are going home tomorrow?" Ducky asked.

"Go back to DC try and forget" Gibbs shrugged "What else can I do".

"Go to her" The ME suggested "Talk to her….Tell her how you feel" he added.

"Really" Gibbs looked at his friend unsure.

"Go, I'll be fine, if I need anything I'll hit this red button ad a nurse will come running" Ducky assured him.

Jenny had stayed inside just like the person had told her. She had changed from her running clothes into loos jeans and a comfy jumper and pulled her hair out of the tight bunch before settling herself on the sofa and watching TV but wasn't paying much attention all she kept thinking about was Gibbs.

She sighed as she flicked through the channel when there was a knock at the door. Jenny got up, and checked her draw to make sure the gun was still in there before looking through the peep whole.

Her heart began to beat a mile a minute, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was outside her apartment "Open up Penny " he mumbled, he'd met a kind old lady in the hall who had been kind enough to look at the photo of Jenny on his phone and tell him that her name was Penelope Flock and lived in apartment ten upstairs.

If She knew Gibbs like she did she knew he wouldn't leave or he would kick the door down or pick the lock so save her a door she slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

He smile at her, something he hadn't done in the last Months of her time at NCIS and it made her heart melt.

Gibbs stepped forward slowly and raised his hand to touch her skin, it was warm, she had a pulse, she was alive, he took a moment to take in her warmth, the fact she was here alive and breath.

When he opened his eyes, the green met blue and he felt himself falling for her all over again. His hand then moved to her tangle in her red locks before pulling her close, Jenny closed her eyes as his lips were millimetres from hers "Oshimida" she mumbled making him chuckle.

Then they both leant in for the kill, their lips met in a slow tender kiss.

TBC…

**Please review, hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jenny woke the next morning at the feeling of something tickling or touching her face, something which did not normally happen.

Without even opening her eyes she lifted her hand and tried to swat whatever it was away, only to have her hand make contact with another.

That made her eyes shoot open to find one Leroy Jethro Gibbs laying on his side next to her, his hand in the air, obviously he had been stroking her face. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"It's ok" Gibbs smiled down at her before going to kiss her, but she stopped him by placing her finger on his lips making him look at with concern.

"It wasn't a dream" Jenny stated with a grin, she couldn't believe that he had found her and was in his arm once more, just like she had been thirteen years ago "You're really here" she smiled at him lovingly, her finger running along his lips gently.

"I can't believe _you're _here" Gibbs smiled before leaning down and kissing her.

It was a short kiss but still sweet and loving with a slight bitterness of regret, regret for her lying to him for the past for years, regret for him not finding her and both of them regretting the mistake of the past.

Jenny sighed when they pulled apart and smiled at him again as they both moved closer to one another "How did you find me?" she asked in a small voice as she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, loving how they were a perfect match.

"I have my ways" Gibbs grinned at her cheekily before pressing a kiss to her hair.

She let out a little laugh, he was still the same mysterious man she had fallen in love with. The sound of her laughter was music to Gibbs's ears, something he had longed to hear even when she was alive.

The redhead looked up and notice he was smiling, something she didn't see often "What" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" Gibbs shook his head before bringing a hand up and pushing a piece of her hair out of her face in an attempt to distract her.

"Tell me" Jenny pushed him, usually she could read him like a book but then that was four years ago, things change, well everything but her feelings for him if anything they were stronger.

"I'm just really happy your alive" He mumbled before pulling her close to him, revelling in the feeling of her heart beat against his skin.

Oh yeah, Jenny thought, she had a lot of explaining to do.

Gibbs was surprised moments later when Jenny sat up in the bed and began to grab her clothes off of the floor and putting them on "Where you going?" he asked grabbing her wrist and gently tugging her back gently.

"Getting dressed" Jenny stated as if it was obvious but yet Gibbs still didn't look satisfied at the answer she had given, Jenny gave him a small smile, "I'm going to make coffee, I want you to be awake when I explain everything to you and I don't want to have to repeat myself" she stated before getting off of the bed and walking out.

Jenny was full aware of the fact he was watching her and she loved it, it had been too long since she felt those familiar blue eyes on her. Last night had been the best night sleep she had since she was put into the witness protection program.

Once she was out of sight Gibbs laid back down on the bed with his hands behind his head and took a deep breath, vanilla and jasmine, he was right she had been in the hospital that night.

He couldn't quite believe she was alive, Jenny Shepard, the one that got away, was here alive and had spent the night in his arms. The smell of coffee brewing was his incentive to get out of bed, well that Jenny.

As Gibbs walked through Jenny's apartment he noted how nice it was, it was modern but it had an air of Jenny about it, it was clappy no, not snippy, how did Abby say she dressed, ah snappy.

The view was something that caught his attention; it was a perfect view of the sun rise, the way the sky's pinkie, orange colour contrasted on the shiny ocean. "You ok?" Jenny's voice brought him from looking out of the window.

He turned around to find her in an old NCIS jumper and jeans holding two mugs of coffee and held one out for him. Gibbs nodded before taking the mug and taking a sip.

Jenny smiled before sitting down on the sofa and Gibbs soon joined her, both put their mugs on the coffee table at the same time. "I guess I have explaining to do" she started turning to face him. Gibbs just nodded slightly, he needed to know if he didn't it would just haunt him for the rest of his life.

She took a deep breath before speaking "After the shooting in the diner I was taken to the hospital here where I was put in a coma until my wounds healed, when I woke up I was given a new identity as Penelope Flock" she explained "Apparently I have left a lot of loose ends and it would be better for NCIS and myself if I just stay dead" Jenny finished.

"Who said that?" Gibbs asked almost angrily.

Jenny noted this and leant over and touched his arm lightly to try to calm him and was surprised when it did "Vance did, he sorted everything out" Jenny stated.

Gibbs scoffed "Vance, really that tooth pick sucking son of a bitch" he could laugh if he wasn't so annoyed. "Of course he would say that and sort it all out, he just wanted your job Jen" he stated shaking his head.

"That may be so" Jenny shrugged her shoulders "When I could barely move and everyone thought I was dead, there wasn't much I could do" she countered.

"You should have called me, told me somehow" Gibbs urged "I could have helped you, I needed to know you were alive"

Jenny couldn't help the pang of guilt in her heart "I know and I'm sorry for putting you all through it, especially you" she squeezed his hand.

Gibbs nodded as he gave her a small smile before leaning forward and kissing her, Jenny responded and moved her hands to his hair and running her fingers through it, just like she had wanted when she'd seeing him asleep in the hospital.

As things began to get heated they were interrupted by Gibbs's phone ringing. Both groaned as they pulled away "Yeah" Gibbs answered his voice a little hoarse.

"Hey boss, where are you?" Tony asked "I mean you aren't with Ducky or the hotel or the beach"

"I'm fine" Gibbs grumbled, he hated to be interrupted and now was no different. "What do you want?"

"Boss, we have to be at the airport in like two hours and you haven't even packed yet or signed Ducky's discharge papers" Tony explained with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Right" Gibbs nodded "I'll be there soon" he assured before putting the phone down.

"You have to go?" Jenny asked noting that Gibbs was upset, maybe she was getting better at reading him already.

Gibbs nodded "I don't want to leave you" he stated grabbing her hand and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"I don't want you to either" Jenny gave him a watery smile.

All of a sudden a light bulb went off in Gibbs's head "Come with me" he suggested.

"What" Jenny asked not believing his words, her heart began to beat a mile a minute.

"Come back to D.C with me" he suggested. "I can protect you" he promised.

Jenny shook her head "No" she pouted and shook her head "I can't put you in danger, even if it's only a little amount"

Gibbs wasn't happy with what he was hearing "So what do we do?" he asked.

"We do the only thing we can do" Jenny explained, her voice full of sorrow and regret, Gibbs looked at her questioningly.

"Say goodbye" she shrugged her shoulders.

"No" Gibbs shook his head this time "How can I go home knowing your alive?"

"Like you always have, I'm dead" she stated before getting up from her seat and walking into her bedroom.

Moments later she walked back in with her charm bracelet that her father had given her when she was 16 and had collected many charms over the years, she unclipped a heart charm and handed it to him.

He took it in his hand before pulling out his dog tags from around his neck and clipping it to the chain before letting it fall back down his chest and rest just above his heart.

Jenny pulled Gibbs to his feet and pulled him close and got on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips before pulling away "You have a plane to catch" she mumbled.

Gibbs looked at Jenny once more, he opened his mouth to say something yet nothing would come out, he nodded before kissing her once more and then walked towards the door "is there any way I can contact you?"

Jenny nodded before scribbling something on a bright yellow sticky note "The number for my burner phone"

Gibbs nodded once more "Good bye Jenny" he mumbled before pressing a kiss to forehead and pulling her close "You're the one thing I want that I never can have" he stated.

Jenny gave him a watery smile before watching him get in the elevator, their eyes locked, they couldn't not look at one another until the metal doors closed, "I love you" Jenny mumbled to herself before closing her door and sliding down onto the floor and holding her head in her hands, it turned from the best night of her life to the worst thing she'd ever done, letting him go again.

Hours later Gibbs burst into Ducky's hospital room with his packed duffle bag slung over his shoulder to find the team standing around, "hand us the papers then" he growled to Tim who passed then along with a pen, trying hard not the tried on the egg shells of Gibbs's temper.

"You guys get the car ready we need to leave soon" he grumbled to the four team mates, once they were gone Ducky spoke.

"I take it you found her" he stated.

Gibbs looked up letting the ME see the pain and sorrow in his eyes "It's over now Duck" Was all he stated before turning to the door and grabbing the wheel chair.

Meanwhile once pulling herself together Jenny went to get her mail. She was flicking through it when someone greeted her.

"Hello Penny" she turned to find Doris the women who lived next door to her.

"Hey Doris" Jenny gave her a weak smile.

"So who was that hunk that asked after you last night?" she asked, Doris had been the one to help Gibbs find Jenny's apartment.

"An old friend" Jenny mumbled, she really didn't want to think about Jethro, afraid she might burst out crying in public.

"Will we be seeing anymore of him?" Doris asked with a grin. From the day she had moved in the older women had always found Jenny very interesting and was surprised to find a young beautiful women such as the redhead was single and never seemed to have any men around.

Jenny bit her lip "I wish I could say yes" she shook her head before walking away, trying to hide the tears.

TBC…

**Please review, it will get better in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was on the plane ride back to DC that Ducky and the rest of the team had noticed Gibbs's bad mood, he'd just sat in the seat by the window looking out at the blue sky and the fluffy clouds that passed them, it had seemed not even Abby could cheer him up, let alone get him to talk.

And even the next day at work Gibbs didn't talk much let alone notice that he had a team of three people sitting around with nothing to do. He was just lost in the thought of what he was doing twenty four hours ago.

How could Jenny think he could just go home and forget about her, forget the fact that she was in fact alive and not dead like everyone seemed. How could she think he could forget about the love he had for her.

It also didn't help that Samantha Ryan wouldn't and hadn't stopped calling him since he had broken up with her, leaving voice mails begging Gibbs to take her back and saying that she wanted him bit he didn't want her so was ignoring his phone and was seriously tempted to put the mobile in a tin of paint stripper.z

He wanted Jenny here with him, he wanted her back, NCIS was not the same without her, nothing was the same. Gibbs understood her reasoning for her not coming back. She thought the coming would bring trouble but to be honest he didn't see the trouble.

It was all stupid Leon Vance's fault, he put the idea in her head, the tooth picking son of a bitch wanted her jobs and he took it right from under her nose and made her do it by saying she would be protecting Gibbs.

Gibbs could feel the anger rising in him, he'd always had a gut feeling about Vance, the way he looked down on everyone from the catwalk with his dark beady eyes, his face so harsh, so unapproachable.

"You alright boss" Tony DiNozzo asked as Gibbs got up from his desk, but the older agent didn't as much as grunt at him as he walked passed his desk.

Tony and the other two agents watched as Gibbs took the stairs two at a time before heading towards the director's office.

"Special agent Gibbs you can't…" Ashley, Vance's new secretary tried to stop Gibbs so she could tell Gibbs he was there to see him. Vance had promptly sacked Cynthia before Jenny's seat was even cold and replaced her with a blond, tall, curvy and under qualified, basically she was some eye candy for him.

Gibbs ignored the women's annoying voice and barged into the director's office. There Vance sat, lounging in the chair, chewing on a toothpick, the man almost jumped out of his seat as the door slammed behind Gibbs, it made the tooth pick jab the inside of his cheek, he let out a groan and cupped his cheek, Gibbs couldn't help but feel a little satisfied that he had hurt him.

"Special agent Gibbs, what on earth do you mean by barging in like this?" Vance asked still cupping his cheek.

"You know" Gibbs growled leaning over the desk leaning on it with the palms of his hands.

"Don't you have work to do special agent Gibbs" Vance stood up to show he wasn't intimidated by Gibbs.

"Cut the crap _Leon_" Gibbs growled spitting his name, his icy blue meeting Vance's stone cold brown.

"It's _Director_ Vance to you" Vance tried to put Gibbs down back in his place but knew it would be a struggle.

Gibbs shook his head "You were willing to do anything to get to this position" he stated, Vance opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs beat him too it "Even if that means getting read of the opposition"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Vance stammered, trying not to make eye contact with Gibbs knowing he would be able to see right through him.

"I found her, I found Jenny in Florida" Gibbs gave him a small smile "She told me everything"

"Everything" The man gulped.

"You lied to her, you told her that she was still in danger, that if she stayed away it would protect me and the team" Gibbs growled as Vance moved around the corner of the desk.

"It's not my fault you're her weak spot, that she would do anything for you" Vance stated with a cocky grin oozing with arrogance.

"You're a bastard" Gibbs growled through gritted teeth.

"I could fire you special agent Gibbs" the Director threatened with a proud glint in his eyes.

"You fire me, my team will walk, Abby will walk, Ducky will walk when he gets back" of this Gibbs was sure. He wanted to punch him but that would be going too far…for now.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

Gibbs gave a small smile "Tell her she can come home, tell her the truth that she'd not in danger".

"Fine" Vance growled, he was lying through his teeth he just hopped Gibbs didn't notice as he turned and walked out of Vance's office.

Once Gibbs was gone Vance sighed as he fell back into his chair, there was no way he was going to get Jenny back, she would just find a way to get her job back.

So it was then that Vance made his decision, he had to get read of Jenny Shepard for once and for all. He picked up his phone "Ashley book me the next flight to Florida"

Later in the evening Jenny was still upset, to upset to have even left her apartment. Doris had followed Jenny after their conversation in the hall way, having noted she had upset the young redhead. And since then the nice older lady had knocked every other day to see if she was ok and every time Jenny would insist that she was because she wanted to be alone.

So once more Jenny sat on her sofa, wearing one of Gibbs's oversized NCIS t-shirts she had stolen over a decade ago in Paris, her haired tied in a scruffy pony tail and a half eaten tub of ben and jerry's ice cream and a tumbler of bourbon.

She missed Gibbs so much, it was breaking her heart even more, she hadn't thought she could possibly miss him more but after being with him she just could help it.

Once again tears were falling from her eyes, Jenny couldn't believe she was being so weak, didn't the events of the past decade just show her that she and Gibbs were not meant to be, that they could never be together, that she would never be worthy of such a man.

There was a sudden nock at her door, she begrudgingly got off of the sofa and padded over to the door, leaving her imprint on the sofa where she had been laying for the last couple of days.

Jenny unlocked the door and opened it, not looking through the peep whole like she normally would as she thought it was probably Doris, when she opened the door she was surprised to find it wasn't.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her visitor with concern, the only reply she got was a whack on the head with a blunt instrument and darkness.

TBC…

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since talking to Vance, Gibbs was constantly checking his phone waiting for Jenny to call and tell him to get her from the airport because she would be coming home. But instead all he got were phone calls from one Samantha Ryan so of course he never answered it. He would have thought by now that she would have got the message that he didn't want anything to do with her.

On his way home Gibbs started to develop a gut feeling, something wasn't right, something was off. He pulled tin his drive and found an unfamiliar car parked outside.

Gibbs knew he left his front door open as normal so any could have just walked in. He began to wonder who it was, as he got closer to his house he saw that there were lights on inside, whoever it was they didn't mind making themselves at home.

Slowly the special agent made his way through the front door, his gun firmly in hand. A loud bang from the kitchen got his attention.

He kicked open the door to his lounge come kitchen diner are and turned around to face the kitchen. "Freeze federal agent" he yelled in his normal no nonsense tone.

"Put that down" Samantha Ryan giggled as she stood in the middle of the kitchen, dressed in an apron, there were pans boiling on the stove and there was a strange smell coming from the oven, he didn't even want to know what she was cooking in there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gibbs yelled to his latest ex.

"I'm cooking us dinner" she smiled to him before turning around and taking one of the pans off of the boil.

Anger began to rise in Gibbs "You broke into my house to cook us dinner?" he yelled, his face red with anger contrasting the deep dark emotional blue of his eyes.

"I did not break in" Sam yelled back with her hands on her hips "Your door was unlocked" she challenged with an attempt at a cheeky grin.

"I'll charge you with trespassing then" Gibbs growled.

Sam smiled as she thought he had become calmer "Go wash up dinners almost ready"

Gibbs shook his head "Get out"

"You're not thinking rationally" the women tried to persuade him "You're just afraid to let yourself fall in love again" She stated as she untied her apron and hung it on the back of one of the chairs.

"I already told you, I'm not interested in you anymore, you keep important stuff from me, I don't love you" Gibbs stated still full of anger. God, he thought, even Hollis would have gotten the message by now.

"You're denial isn't helping anyone" Sam stated turning off the oven and stove "I'll be back when you realise what you want" she assured as she walked over to him "Until then I'll wait for you" she reached his side and put her lips next to his ear "And your well worth the wait" Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

The sound of the front door slamming shut behind her brought Gibbs back to life. He scrubbed his cheek a couple of times before going to the fridge and pulling out a beer and then wacked the top against the side to get the cap off before taking a large swig.

He then took his beer and sat down on the sofa putting the cold beverage on the coffee table. Why did Sam have to be such a psycho? Why couldn't she get the message that he didn't like her, he wanted someone else. He wanted Jenny.

Gibbs then remembered the heart charm she had put on his dog tags, the dog tags he always wore but were hidden by the t-shirts and jackets he wore all the time.

Carefully he pulled the cold metal chain from around his neck and held the heart charm in his hand. Jenny had told him about the charm bracelet years ago when they were in Paris. Her father had gotten her a charm for every birthday he had been alive, Jasper had given her all the charms but one, the heart charm.

It had been something Jenny had seen in Paris when they were walking the streets only partly acting as a loved up married couple. She had seen it in the window of a small jewellery boutique and then told him of the charm bracelet. The next day when Jenny was being briefed by Morrow Gibbs had snuck out a bought it, the women had asked if he had wanted it engraved and he had, then a couple of weeks later on her birthday he had given it to her and Jenny had never thought she had loved him more.

Gibbs flipped over the charm and ran his thumb over it and felt the indentations of the j's forever entwined. He sighed as he closed his large callous hand around it and squeezed it tight hoping that it would make Jenny appear in person or phone him.

All of a sudden he found a shock of courage pass through him and grabbed his phone before pulling out the crumpled sticky note and found the number to Jenny's burner phone.

He picked up his phone once more and began to dial the number before pulling it to his ear. It rang and kept on ringing "Come on Jen, pick up" a gut feeling was once more making itself known "Dam it Jen" Gibbs yelled when no one answered it he threw his phone onto the sofa beside him.

How could something of happened to Jenny? No one knew she was alive, the only other person was… Gibbs felt a tightness in his chest and all of a sudden was finding it really hard to breathe… Leon Vance

It was all his fault, of he hadn't been so angry and gone up to Vance and asked him to bring Jenny back she would be ok.

All of a sudden on auto pilot Gibbs grabbed his car keys and jumped in his car and reversed out of his drive as fast as he could.

Only as fast as he began did he stop again, he couldn't go to Vance, he probably was still in Florida and even if he was at NCIS or his home if Gibbs beat him up or yelled at him he would never be able to find out if something has happened to Jenny.

He quickly made a probably illegal u turn and headed back home, he hopped out of his car and dashed inside and went to the phone cabinet in the hall way and began rifling through the draws.

After throwing old take out menus on the floor and finding numerous receipts and papers he finally found what he wanted , his pass port, he had a trip he needed to make.

Doris couldn't believe what was happening, Penny had always seemed like a nice girl, a little quiet but then she just seemed that type, reserved, kept to herself.

She had of course heard the crying from her neighbour through the walls, she felt so sorry for the redhead, although he didn't understand why she'd gotten so upset when she'd mentioned the tall blue eyes silver fox that had come a couple of weeks ago, maybe he broke her heart.

The older women just couldn't believe that Penny was gone. She'd been woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of a loud scream from next door, Doris had rushed out into the corridor only to find Penny's apartment door open, she'd slowly nudged it and let it swing open to reveal a blood stain on the carpet but the television still on.

She just walking out of her apartment when she saw the silver haired blue eyed man come out of the elevator.

Gibbs stormed out of the metal box, annoyed at how long it had taken to get to the sea view floor, he walked as fast as he could by passing the older lady that had helped him last time he'd been here.

As he reached Jenny's door his heart sunk as it always did when he saw the bright yellow 'crime scene' tape, he peered his head in and noticed the blood stain on the carpet. Gibbs closed his eyes and turned around trying to not show the emotion, trying to be the strong hard core marine he had to be, if he stopped now he would break down and fall apart so much so that he wouldn't be able to find her. "Where are you Jen" he mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile…somewhere in the DC area….

The smell of blood and mold was the first thing that jenny was aware of as she began to wake, she felt drowsy and her mouth was dry, she must have been drugged.

Slowly she opened her eyes and found her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and damp space. Where was she? Jenny wondered as she tried to sit up only to find that her leg hurt like hell, most likely broken, she looked down at her leg to find a purple bruise appearing on parts. She didn't remember breaking it.

Then everything came back to her, opening her front door finding no other than Leon Vance on her door step and then just as she was going to ask why he was walking with a walking stick his hit her over the head with it.

"Leon" she growled just as she heard footsteps coming and then a key turn in the lock. This made her stop, should she pretend to still be out of it or should she face the pig of a man who brought her down here.

She would face him if she didn't know she would only have to later. Light flooded in as the large metal door swung open, her eyes began to water at the intensity of the light compared to the dark hovel she was in.

"You're awake" Vance growled, the trade mark tooth pick hanging out of his mouth.

"Why?" Jenny asked her voice hoarse as a result of thirst and grogginess from the drugs.

"You're a loose end that needs to be tied up" he joked before pulling rope from behind his back and tying her hands together, she couldn't protest as he wrapped the rope around her wrists but the drugs were still taking effect and her body was weak.

"That and your broken leg you shouldn't being going anywhere" he grinned evilly at her before touching her bruising leg lightly, watching as she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain.

So he broke it to stop her from moving and she hadn't thought she could hate the bastard more.

"Sleep tight" he grinned at her one more before he turned, spitting out the toothpick then making his way out into the light slamming the door behind him.

Jenny rolled over onto her side, supporting her weight on the under injured leg and closed her eyes in the darkness, letting her mind go back to Paris, the only time she was ever happy, with the man she loved.

TBC…

**Please review hope you like. If not tell me how to improve.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews it means a lot.**

Chapter 9

Gibbs was furious, how could he let Jenny be hurt once more and by such a bastard, right under his nose. He was going to find Jenny and save her even if it lost him his jobs, his friends or even his life.

He loved her there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. Because he wanted Jenny and only Jenny. The only way he could find her would be with the help of his family, his close knit team that he knew would do anything for him without knowing why.

Quickly he pulled out his phone and rang Tim. "McGee" came his young cheery voice from the other end of the phone.

"McGee I need you to hack into Vance's bank account" the older agent ordered, the only reply was the sound of the key board keys tapping. "Anytime today McGee" Gibbs began tapping his foot.

"Just about got it" Tim's voice came down the other end. "Got it…that's odd"

"What?" Gibbs asked just as he walked out of Jenny's apartment block.

"It said he hired a private jet to take him to LA and then fly back two hours later" the young MIT graduate explained "When I went up to the Directors office yesterday before I left Ashley told me Vance was in a meeting but by these records he couldn't have been in DC" he continued.

"Right thanks McGee, call Tony, Ziva even Abby if you have too, I want you all to find anything you can about Vance I want to know his movements everything" Gibbs barked the orders before slamming the phone and shoving it back in his pocket as he hailed a cab.

"Where to?" the cabbie asked as Gibbs got in.

"The airport" he ordered as he shut the car door.

Five hours later Tony sat behind his desk bored out of his mind and had been since Tim had woken Tony up and ordered him into the office telling him exactly what Gibbs told him.

"So McGee did the boss man say why we are looking into Vance?" the Italian looked over from his desk to Tim's.

"Nope, he hung up before I could ask" the younger man replied not even moving his eyes off of his computer screen.

"Come on McGoo, he didn't say anything, not even where he was or when on earth he was getting back?" Tony tried once more.

"Tony would you stop whining" Ziva yelled to the man opposite her holding a stapler in her hand pointing it at him.

The ding of the elevator made them all turn to find Gibbs walking out of the elevator, he had dark rings under his eyes, they were a sleepy blue no longer the vibrant cobalt they usually were and he looked like he could do with a good long hot bath.

"You guys got anything?" Gibbs asked having barely been in the bullpen for a minute.

"Nothing boss, only the private jet" Tim explained.

"Nothing so far Gibbs, I'm just about to check pass large payments in case I find something suspicious" Ziva explained.

"Tony" Gibbs turned to his most senior field agent.

"Uh nothing yet boss, I'm still trying to get the security tapes for the airport and get into Vance's phone records" he explained.

Gibbs nodded before going to sit at his desk and turned on his computer before getting up once more "Boss why are we looking into Vance?" Tony asked.

The silver haired man turned and eyed the younger agent for the moment wondering if he should tell them or not. He shook his head, he couldn't tell them and get their hopes up only for something to happen to Jenny.

Somewhere in the D.C area:

Jenny was tired and hungry but that was the last of her troubles.

Her leg seemed to be getting worse, she couldn't believe the bastard could do this to her, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid to have trusted him.

She should have seen the monster that was Leon Vance.

The redhead rolled over wincing as she landed on her leg that he had broken. She shuffled over to the door finding it hard with her hands tied around her back together. "Help" she began to yell hoping through the gaps her voice might travel and people might hear her.

She tried this for what felt like to her, for hours. She began tapping the door with her shoulder but was soon becoming weak and tired.

The sound of footsteps, familiar footsteps coming made her shuffle as quickly as she could as far away from the door she could get.

Moments later the door swung open, Jenny was closing her eyes but she heard him drop something on the floor before he walked over to her and pulled her by her hair to face him "Wake up" his slimy voice ringed in her ears.

"What do you want?" Jenny asked opening her eyes slowly, her innocent green meeting his cold emotionless brown.

He pulled her up into a sitting position by her shoulder and leant down so his breath was hot and heavy against her ear "I want you dead"

Jenny closed her eyes, his voice was so cold, so hurtful, so honest. She heard that recognisable screeching of tape, her eyes widened.

Vance pulled her head back once more using her red locks making her wince in pain, she looked up to find him holding a roll of masking tape, her eyes connected with his once more and she saw the dark evilness she had never seen before, there was no human compassion in them it was just dark. She would have hated to see his heart, it was probably as dark as his eyes.

"Any last words?" he asked coming around and kneeling in front of her and pulling the tape out just enough to cover her mouth.

If she hadn't been so thirsty, had any amount of saliva in her mouth she would have spat in his face, but instead she just shook her head and didn't bother trying to put up a fight as he covered her mouth in tape.

It was then did she notice the red canister in the corner by the door, she knew exactly what it was. Gasoline.

Her eyes began to water as she watched him throw the flammable substance around the room some splashing up at her. "If your body is found, they'll never know it's you" Vance grinned evilly at her before pulling out a box of matched from his back pocket.

Jenny kept shaking her head as he strikes match, never had she thought she would go out in a fire, with no one knowing or even caring.

"Sweet dreams" Vance grinned before throwing the match and watching as it ignited the gasoline and the fire began.

He closed the door and Jenny heard the lock click. She began trying to make as much sound as she could but knew no one could hear her, so she gave up.

TBC…

**Sorry it was a rubbish chapter I'm just not in a great mood. Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Unknown to Gibbs while the love of his life was stuck in a burning warehouse having given up, facing the fact that she would probably die there, he was pacing back and forth in the middle of the NCIS bullpen.

He ran a tired hand down his face, he hadn't slept in the past forty eight hours and it was taking a toll on him, but he couldn't rest till Jenny was ok.

All he wanted was Jenny safe and if he had anything to say about it she would be in his arms for the rest of her life, because there was no way in hell he would let her slip through his fingers three times.

Gibbs sighed, his feet were beginning to ache from the pacing and the fact he hadn't really had the chance to sit still since he found Jenny's Florida apartment broken into and the pool of blood on the floor.

"Boss" Tony got Gibbs's attention. Before he knew it the older man was at his side looking over his shoulder.

"What have you got?" he asked but not in his normal gruff bossy tone, he sounded excited almost more desperate for it to be something. Tony reckoned it was because this was something personal. They still had no idea why they were looking into Vance or what they were looking for.

Tony sighed before talking "I took a look into Vance's bank records again and I found that he had been paying money to rent a warehouse in downtown D.C for the past month" the senior field agent explained.

Gibbs heart began to beat faster. This was the breakthrough they needed to find Jenny "Do you know what one?" he asked hope evident in his voice and eyes.

"No, there are loads dotted around" Tony shook his head, feeling like he had disappointed his friend and man he saw as a father.

"I could call the company?" Ziva suggested from her place at her desk.

The silver haired man shook his head "It would take too long, Vance probably used a fake name or something" Gibbs explained "Were running out of time we have to do something, he might kill her soon" that thought made his gut churn and his heart sink, he decided to push the thought to the back of his head.

"Who boss, who is Vance going to kill?" Tim asked confused and worried.

"We need to go see Abs I have an idea" Gibbs ignored the younger man's question and quickly made his way to the stairs leading down to forensics, the lift would take too long to get there. The team followed him faithfully.

"What can I do for you Gibbs?" The bubbly Goth asked turning around to face the older man with a cheery smile.

"I need you to show where Vance makes his phone calls" Gibbs explained "Us the cell tower thingy"

Abby let out a little giggle before nodding and turning around once more and tapping some keys on her keyboard at rapid speed and all of a sudden a map of downtown D.C came up on the screen "there are two cell towers I need you to phone him to get a more accurate location" the Goth explained.

Gibbs nodded before pulling out his phone and dialling Vance's number and letting it ring, when he picked up no one said a word, they all had to bite their lips and hold their breath as they heard Vance's voice "Hello….Hello who's there?"

The Goth gave Gibbs a thumbs up so he put the phone down "We got him Gibbs, it's one of these" she pointed to two warehouses next door to one another.

"Good work Abs, put a caf-pow on my tab" The older man turned around on his heels and walked out.

As Tim was about to walk away Abby grabbed his arm "What's going on Timmy?" she asked with tears welling in her eyes, she hated it when Gibbs got so caught up in a case it almost blinded him.

"I don't know Abby, I think Gibbs thinks Vance is going to kill someone, I promise I'll call you the minute something happens" Tim pressed a quick kiss to the Goths head before running out to catch up with the rest of his team.

Ten minutes later after Gibbs had driven to the location like a mad man they arrived at the warehouse.

Gibbs got out of the car first the engine having been off for a matter of seconds, they could all smell the smoke and burning in the air but no one knew where it came from.

He turned to find Vance walking from the area of both warehouses, Vance's dark eyes widened.

Both men stood frozen to their spots, daring each other to make the first move. Vance being the coward he was ran straight towards his car. Gibbs smirked for a moment before running and tackling Vance down to the ground more viscously than he had to Jenny on the beach when he first found her.

Rolling him over Gibbs punched Vance in the face splitting the man's lip "Where is she?" he asked shaking Vance's shoulders. Gibbs didn't get any response other than an evil cackle so he hit Vance again. "What have you done to her?" he growled, oh how he wanted to just send a bullet through his brain but no he would rather see him rot in prison.

"Boss" Tony called making Gibbs look up to see Tony motion to the nearest warehouse where smoke was coming out from under the large metal door and all the windows were boarded up and had metal bars at them.

Gibbs nodded getting off of Vance and letting Tony and Ziva come over handcuffs in hand.

"I'll call the fire brigade" Tim suggested to Gibbs.

"Ambulance first" Gibbs instructed before going over to the warehouse.

Slowly he took hold of the handle but as soon as it was on it was off, the handle was burning hot, he swore to himself before turning and shoving his elbow against the door but it wouldn't budge he then kicked the door down with as much strength as he could muster and it worked.

Gibbs let out a loud cough as his lungs filled with smoke as he breathed in the dark cloud that wafted in his face. Once he was aware of his bearings he fully entered the building, he could smell the gasoline that was lacing the floor.

"Jenny" he called into the flambés and air filled smoke, he was hoping to get some sort of response.

He then noticed the figure laying between the flames, the leg twisted in an awkward position and arms tied behind their back.

"Jen" Gibbs ran to her, it was her he would recognise her anywhere, even in a sea of redhead's. he noticed the tap around her mouth and quickly ripped it off but yet he didn't get a response, carefully he put his fingers to the pulls point of her neck and breathed a sigh of relief finding a strong and steady pulse.

Carefully he picked her up, hooking his arm under her leg, her leg was broken he could tell by the way it was twisted and the purple bruising, so he was careful about it then he hooked her tied together arms around his neck and mad his way to the door.

Tony and Ziva had just locked Vance handcuffed in the car and Tim had just put the phone down on the emergency services when they heard coughing coming from the burning building.

They all turned to watch as Gibbs came out of the building with a redhead in his arms, a familiar redhead, one they all thought dead.

"Jenny" they all breathed at the same time as the sounds of sirens came closer.

TBC…

**I hope you like this please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Previously:

Tony and Ziva had just locked Vance handcuffed in the car and Tim had just put the phone down on the emergency services when they heard coughing coming from the burning building.

They all turned to watch as Gibbs came out of the building with a redhead in his arms, a familiar redhead, one they all thought dead.

"Jenny" they all breathed at the same time as the sounds of sirens came closer.

Now…

As Gibbs moved closer to them they began to notice Jenny's pale complexion and her leg that was bruised and twisted in an awkward position. They noticed how Gibbs was holding on to Jenny as if his life depended on it.

The ambulance came speeding down the road and stopped short from where the team's car was parked "What's the emergency" one of the paramedics got out of the van.

Tony turned to the man and pointed to Gibbs who was carrying Jenny towards them, the paramedic yelled to the one at the back of the van "Get the gurney!"

Gibbs made his way as quickly as he could to the paramedics but didn't want to disturb Jenny, make her injuries worse.

"Was she in there?" the paramedic asked Gibbs motioning to the burning warehouse.

"Yes" Gibbs answered as he reached the gurney the second paramedic brought over "I think she had a broken leg" he stated as he carefully laid Jenny down on the gurney and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Sir will you ride with us to the hospital?" the paramedic asked as Jenny was about to be wheeled away into the back of the van.

Gibbs nodded "Give be a second" the paramedic nodded before going to the van to help the other, the special agent then turned to face his team "Take Vance to NCIS put him in lock up then bring Ducky and Abby to the hospital, I'll explain it all there"

Tim and Ziva both nodded before turning back to the car, but Tony stood still just staring at Gibbs, anger evident in his eyes "Go DiNozzo" Gibbs yelled, Tony flinched a little at the harshness of his voice before turning and trudging back to the car to join his team mates.

Gibbs jumped into the back of the van and sat in the gap nearest to Jenny's head "Everything's gunna be ok Jen, I promise you" he pressed a small kiss to her forehead as the car began to move and the sounds of sirens filled his ears.

"Get in there a shut up" Tony yelled to Vance and Ziva shoved him into one of the interrogations rooms and locked the door behind her.

"Tony will you please calm down" Ziva tried to sooth the Italian, he had been in a bad mood since getting in the car at the warehouse.

"How can I be calm" Tony slammed his hand against the nearest wall. "Can you believe Gibbs, he's been lying to us?" he shook his head at Ziva.

"Tony" Ziva tried but Tony kept going.

"I mourned her, I blamed myself for her death" he patted himself in the chest as he spoke, "I couldn't sleep for weeks because every time I closed my eyes I saw her dead body and it was all my fault and I could hear Gibbs voice, telling me he was disappointed" he continued.

"Tony I know, I was there it was my fault too, Jenny was my friend can't you just be happy she is alive?" Ziva asked shaking her head.

"No" Tony pushed himself off the wall as his phone began to ring "What McGee….fine we'll meet you at the car".

He then began to walk off but Tony pulled him back by grabbing his arms "Just leave it Ziva" he shrugged her off and then walked towards the elevator, Ziva sighed before following him.

"Sir would you please hold still" a nurse yelled at Gibbs and she was trying to treat his hand that he had kind of burnt trying to get into the warehouse that had been on fire.

"When can I Jenny, I need to know she's ok" Gibbs growled at the nurse.

"You can see her once your hand is bandaged so sit still and let me do it" the women replied angrily to Gibbs and within a matter of seconds she was done.

He then hopped off of the seat and went to the waiting room where he was told to wait once his hand had been looked at.

Just as Gibbs was about to sit down a doctor came in "Family of Jenny Shepard?" he called.

Gibbs shot straight back up again "I'm her….." Gibbs didn't even know what he was to her "I'm her partner" he stated.

"And you are the man who found her?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded "Is she ok?" his voice was full of concern.

"She'd collapsed due to exhaustion and smoke inhalation, we ran some tests and she's fine, very healthy, but her leg is broken, were going to have to break it to reset it and she'll walk with crutches for a while afterwards" the doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Gibbs asked with hope evident in his eyes.

"She's asleep at the moment but you can see her, when she wakes up hit the button above the bed" the DR explained before taking Gibbs to see her.

The Dr's pager went off meaning he left Gibbs alone with Jenny.

He walked over to her, she was so pale, her hair was a fiery contrast against the pale of her skin and silk sheets, her leg was raised and put in a cast. Slowly he lent down and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you Jen" he mumbled into her hair and taking a deep breath and sighing she was going to be ok.

TBC…

**Ok so I need suggestions, I have no idea what I'm going to do next so please leave suggestions in your amazing review…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions it means a lot and please keep them coming.**

Chapter 12

"Tony would you slow down" Ziva called to the Italian who was marching off into the hospital, she was back a little with the rest of the team them having locked Vance up to stew for a while.

"No" Tony yelled back stopping in his tracks and turning to face the group he considered his family "I need answers and I need them quickly" he growled before turning to walk but Ducky's voice stopped him.

"Anthony I do not think it wise to upset Jennifer and bombard her with all your questions the minute she wakes up" Ducky explained.

Tony eyed the older man for a while "Do you have any idea what she's put me through ever since I met her, using me for the frog, faking her death making me blame myself?" he justified himself angrily.

"That maybe so" Ducky stopped for a moment, he still hadn't quite recovered from the minor heart attack the one he was having when Jenny save his life. "You are forgetting who Jennifer is, sweet loving and like a mother to you all, she only faked her death to protect you, and Tony did she not try and pull you out of the mission but you refused?" the ME asked razing an eyebrow the younger man.

"Yes" Tony mumbled to himself, but he still couldn't push away the anger that easily.

"Now can we please walk a sensible pace to Jenny's room?" Ducky asked.

Tony nodded with a little pout, looking rather the part of a little boy who had just been told off by his grandfather.

Meanwhile….

The first thing Jenny was aware of when she woke up was the sound of beeping from machines and then the smell of disinfectant reached her senses, slowly she tried to open her eyes, she shut them for a moment after the bright lights hit her eyes but then she opened them slowly once more and soon became adjusted to the light, she looked down at her body.

Her leg was in a cast and propped up on a pillow and the covers were wrapped around her body but she could feel that she was in a hospital gown, her gaze then shifted to her side where she found one Leroy Jethro Gibbs gripping her hand with his having entwined their fingers, he sat deep in thought, "Jethro" she spoke her voice hoarse.

Gibbs turned slowly to face her, his blues eyes smiled as did his face as they made contact with her own, "Jen" he lifted her hand and placed a loving kiss to it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I'm not dead" was all she said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion "How…I…" she began.

Gibbs began to rub soothing circles on the pulse point of her wrist in an attempt to calm her down, it was then Jenny noted Gibbs other hand was bandaged "Jethro what happened to your hand?" she asked, her voice thick with concern.

"Nothing" He tried to assure her he was ok "It happened when I went to get you out of the building" he shrugged his shoulders.

Jenny eyed him for a moment "Thank you for saving me" she squeezed his hand "I should have listen to you, I was so stupid to think I could trust him" Jenny shook her head "Can you help me sit up?" she asked.

"Of course" Gibbs mumbled getting up out of the chair and helping support her body and fluff the pillows so they were comfy behind her head, he then pressed a light kiss to her forehead before sitting back in the chair after pulling it a little bit closer. "You weren't to know Jen" Gibbs assured her "He's a slimy bastard and I hope he rots in hell"

Jenny nodded before closing her eyes for a moment and taking a breath "Jethro" she spoke after a moment her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah" He looked at her with a smile, he was just so happy to have her alive and in front of him.

"….I love you" she breathed out, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her chest as she said the three words she had been meaning to since he left her apartment.

Gibbs smiled at her making Jenny smile at him "I love you too" he watched as her smile turned into a full blown grin, she then tugged him onto the bed and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him.

The team stopped dead in their tracks in the door way, Tony was cringing at the sight of Jenny and Gibbs basically sucking each other's faces off , Ziva wore a small smile before looking away happy for her best friend, Tim had no facial expression feeling like he's just caught his parents in the middle of a make out session and Abby was grinning from ear to ear and singing a little tune in her head 'Mummy and daddy are back together…'

Ducky shook his head and rolled his eyes at the pair having caught them like this multiple times in the past. "Jennifer, Jethro really" he sighed walking into the room making the couple pull apart.

Jenny couldn't help the brush the appeared on her cheek and Gibbs was a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"jenny" Abby squealed walking over to the redhead and hugging her lightly, an Abby hug was just what Jenny need so the redhead hugged her bag "I'm sorry Abby she mumbled to the Goth.

"All that matters is you're safe and sound" the Goth assured her with a smile as she pulled away and stood next to Tim.

"Your books are really good by the way Tim" the redhead gave the younger man a smile.

"I didn't know you read them" he sounded surprised, and hoped she hadn't noticed the dedication to her at the back of the one before last that he had written after she had died.

"Got a lot of time to kill when you're dead" Jenny smiled not wanting to mention the dedication just yet, not wanting to embarrass him.

"Ziva" Jenny smiled to the Israeli as she came for a hug "I'm so sorry" she whispered into the younger women's ear.

"All is forgiven" Ziva assured her before pulling away.

Then came the hardest part, one of the people she hurt the most "Tony" she said biting her lip "I'm so so sor…." She began but Tony cut her off.

"Yeah I know" the Italian grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest earing him a glare from Gibbs and Ducky. Jenny decided to let it go and let him cool off for a while.

"What did you do with Vance?" Gibbs asked taking a cough.

"Vance is waiting at NCIS to be interrogated" Tony explained Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to look at Jenny as if asking her permission to go kick his ass "Go" Jenny gave him a smile.

"We'll keep her company Gibbs, won't me Abby, Ducky?" Ziva asked the other two people.

"Of course" Abby nodded and so did Ducky.

Gibbs nodded, he could trust them to look after her, he then turned to Jenny and kissed her lightly on the forehead "I'll be back soon" he gave her a reassuring smile.

He then let out a grunt before moving to the door, he was back to being the gruff no nonsense special agent Gibbs "DiNozzo, McGee with me"

"On you six boss" Tony called and McGee just followed, all ready to have a little talk with the tooth pick chewing bastard that was Leon Vance.

TBC…

**How should the interrogation go? Suggestions please**

**I don't know when my next update of anything will be as tomorrow night I'm going to see Emeli Sande live in London for a concert , so I'll be busy tomorrow, maybe Monday night? Depending on how much homework I get and stuff.**

**Please review **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let me out of here, I'm the director of NCIS" Leon Vance yelled into the one way mirror. The blood that had been running from his broken nose curtsy of Gibbs, was now dry under his nostrils.

All of a sudden the doors to the interrogation room burst open with a large bang that echoed around the small room. "Sit down" Gibbs's voice growled as he, Tim and Tony walked in the room.

"You can't talk to me like that" Vance turned to face them and crossed his arms over his chest and eyeing the special agent's carefully.

"Sit down" Gibbs yelled once more coming over to Vance and pulling him over to one of the chairs and sitting him down, shoving him on the shoulders hard.

"I'm your boss, how dare you talk to me like that, I could fire you all" Vance yelled at the three men. Tim sat on the chair opposite him while Tony stood beside Tim and Gibbs stood leaning against one of the cold metal walls, his eyes dark blue with anger.

"You are a criminal" Tony growled across the table.

"How am I a criminal?" Leon asked leaning back against his chair, there was nothing they could pin on him.

"Kidnapping and attempted murder" Tim stated glaring at a man he used to look up to.

"You can't prove it" Vance gave them an evil grin.

"We have the surveillance footage to prove it" Tony assured, they all turned to the plasma screen and watched as the Vance on the screen jumped out of a van and pulled something that look a lot like a body wrapped in a blanket and took it into the warehouse, the video then fast forwarded to the day before where you saw Vance walk out of the warehouse and locked the door behind him as smoke began to come from the gap under the door, the video stopped just as the team's car pulled up on the edge of the screen. "That proof enough for you?" Tony growled, he had always hated Vance and now they had proof he really was an evil bastard he had a reason to show his feelings.

"You are stripped of your title as the director of NCIS and I hope you spend the rest of your life in jail" Gibbs finally spoke as Tony began to make his way to the door and Tim got up out of his chair.

"You can't protect her" Vance mumbled in a low dark voice making Gibbs stop in his tracks and turns to face him, "You think you can protect Jenny but you can't, I'll get to her one day" he turned his gaze to Gibbs, his cold dirty brown eyes meeting Gibbs's angry blue.

"That'll be hard when your locked up in jail for the rest of your life" Gibbs stood, leering over Vance with the palms of his hands flat on the table. Their faces were so close, almost nose to nose.

Vance gave out a slight evil chuckle before cocking his head to the side "If I don't do it, someone else will, there are plenty of other people she's pissed off and sooner or later they'll come calling and there is nothing you can do about it" he growled.

That was it Gibbs lost it, he pulled Vance by the collar of his shirt, lifting him almost out of his chair "You send someone or come yourself and threaten Jenny, I will kill you, no questions asked even if you just move a tiny chair on her head, I will kill you, you got it" Gibbs said through gritted teeth before pushing Vance back down in the chair and then made his way into the door.

"You can't protect her" Vance repeated himself "Someone will hurt her….maybe it'll be you" he chuckled as Gibbs slammed the door behind him in response.

"Don't listen to him boss, he's just messing with your head" Tony assured his boss having heard what Vance had said.

Gibbs nodded to the younger agent "I'm going back to the hospital, you two deal with him" he ordered before walking off.

Half an hour later he walked into Jenny's hospital room, he smiled at the sight to Abby talking to Jenny with such animation he hadn't seen in years, since before Jenny's 'death, caching the redhead up on what she had missed.

"You think she will be ok" Gibbs turned to find Ziva standing next to him, he knew that she and Jenny were best friends that they had a past, one which neither liked to talk about.

"She's strong" Gibbs nodded to the younger women "I'll look after her" he promised.

"We will all look after her" Ziva gave him a smile.

He nodded once more before sighing and looking at the clock "You guys go home, I'll stay with Jen, it's been a long day".

"Sure" Ziva nodded "Ducky, Abby would you liked to grab a drink?" she asked making the two others turn to her.

"Would be lovely" Ducky smiled at her before turning to Jenny "I'll come by tomorrow to see how you are doing" and Jenny nodded then Abby attacked her in a hug before skipping out.

"Maybe Timmy and Tony wanna come too" Abby suggested as she, Ziva and Ducky walked out of the hospital room leaving Jenny and Gibbs alone.

"Hey you ok?" Jenny asked noting the lost look in Gibbs's eyes, she held out her hand for him to come closer.

Slowly he came over to her and sat on the edge of her hospital bed "Nothing" he gave her a weak smile and took her hand in his and entwined their fingers.

Jenny eyed him once more, she could see that there was something he wasn't saying "What did Vance say or do?" she asked, knowing he was ok when he left so it must have happened when he left.

"Nothing, don't worry about him, he's going to go away for a long time" he gave her another smile "Just concentrate on getting better" he motioned to her broken leg.

She nodded and gave him a smile "But where to go when I get out of here" she sighed looking at him suggestively.

"Come home with me" Gibbs stated coming closer to her.

"Are you sure, I would want to keep you from you boat" Jenny teased running a hand up and down his arm.

"It's the least I can do after burning down your house" he replied a hand going to the back of her neck and pulling her closer to him.

"Well you have a point" Jenny giggled before pulling him down for a kiss, of which he eagerly responded.

TBC…

**Sorry this is short but I'm having a really hard time writing this.**

**So the concert was amazing and she sung 'My kind of love' and yes I did sing along. Anyway so the front cover is lyrics from 'my kind of love' and so Emeli Sande owns them. **

**So please review and please suggestions on what to do next would be great.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank Fashiongirl97, CountryCutie45, Tempe4Booth, TeamCarlisleandEsme8, VerySpecialAgentAli, Jennymariagibbs, RhizOneil, torontogirl12, itzcheeseball and hslacer for reviewing the last chapter it meant a lot.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and I would just like to say thank you to CountryCuite45 for reminding me of the old velvet box at the back of Gibbs's sock draw.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own anything.**

Chapter 14

Jenny Shepard sat up in her hospital bed waiting for her silver fox to come round the corner and through the door. Right now he was her knight with shiny silver hair that was going the rescue her from the hospital or hell hole as she preferred to think of it as, although from it was a darn sight better than the warehouse where Vance had been keeping her only a couple of weeks ago.

Sighing she leant back against her pillow, she really loved him, she had always known that if she asked him to jump he would without any questions asked, that's what she loved about him, he was loyal and was quiet, he said what was needed and what he thought, and she loved that too.

"Hey" Gibbs's voice from the doorway got her attention, Jenny looked over and smiled at him, he stood wearing his jeans and red hoodie with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, "What were you thinking about?" he asked as he made his way over to her.

"You" she grinned at him before pulling him down for a loving kiss.

"Nice things I hope" Gibbs asked with a sexy grin as they pulled away.

"Very nice" Jenny nodded, looking Gibbs up and down making him smile before giving him another kiss, her hands running through his silver hair, "What's in the bag?" Jenny asked as they pulled apart once more, both feeling breathless and their hearts beating fast in their chest.

"Got you some clothes" he smiled to her.

"You went into a shop and bought me clothes?" Jenny asked biting her lip to stop herself form laughing at the mental image of Gibbs trying to buy her clothes let alone underwear. Of course he couldn't get clothes from her house, it was all in Florida.

"I might have got Abby and Ziva to do it for me" Gibbs said before throwing the duffle bag at her before turning and grabbing her crutches that she was using to walk until her leg was healed.

Jenny gave him a smile before taking the crutches and hopping out of the bed and walking to the bathroom with Gibbs behind her holding the duffle bag "If you need help just yell, I'll be right here" he assured holding out the bag for her to take, she nodded before taking the bag and shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, a doctor came in with the discharge papers, Gibbs took them with a nod then sat in the arm chair and began signing them and that was how Jenny found him ten minutes later when she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, one leg rolled up above her leg cast and a pink jumper.

"Am I free to go?" Jenny asked hopping into the room.

"As soon as you sign here" Gibbs held the papers and a pen out for Jenny to take, she smiled at him before moving to sit on the edge of bed and began signing them while he got up and began to put the books they had bought for Jenny to keep her occupied in the duffle bag along with the slippers and dressing gown that the girls had gone and got her so she could go out in the small garden area of the hospital and not just wearing the hospital gown.

Ten minutes later Gibbs wheeled Jenny out to his car before helping her into the front passenger seat "thanks" Jenny leant over and kissed him on the cheek before letting him run around and to the driver's side and got in before pulling away out of the car park.

Half an hour later they pulled into Gibbs's drive, as they did Jenny noticed there was an unfamiliar car pulled up outside, she turned to look at Gibbs only to find his nostrils flared in anger and his eyes full of the same emotions. "Who is it?" Jenny asked concern evident in her voice and placing a hand on his thigh then travelled down to his knee to give it a reassuring squeeze.

He took a deep breath before turning to Jenny "Just someone who can't take a hint" Gibbs grumbled "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute" he pressed a small kiss to her forehead before getting out.

Jenny watched as he marched to his front door before entering the house, butterflies were flying around in her stomach, she knew something wasn't right, she hoped that whoever it was didn't mean any harm.

Gibbs walked into his house and stood to listen for a moment, there came a sound from upstairs, he took a deep breath before taking the stairs two at a time. He knew who it was and couldn't be more angry at them.

He turned at the top of the stairs and walked into his bedroom, he stopped dead in his tracks when he found Samantha Ryan standing in the middle of his bedroom, folded clothes lay on the bed and the top draw of his dresser was open and there the silver haired women stood with the blue velvet box in her hands.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gibbs voice boomed into the large room making Sam drop the box on the floor.

She then turn to face him with a shocked facial expression, Sam then pulled Gibbs close and screamed in his face "Of course I'll marry you" and then kissed him before he had time to say anything different, let alone push her away.

"Oh" Gibbs turned around, as much as Sam kept pulling his head back to find Jenny standing in the door way.

TBC….

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All your reviews were amazing , so funny, like I would break Jibbs up! Well you'll just have to read and see. I would like to say a quick thank you to my best friend Denise who came up with part of this, love you so much Denasaurasrex.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15

Gibbs turned to face the women he loved "Jen" he breathed her name, she looked at him hurt, he watched as her heart began to crack.

She had come in expecting to find him fighting with someone not proposing to another women. Jenny blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall, she had to get out of there, so she turned and began to walked away with the help of her crutches.

It was then that Gibbs realised what Jenny had just seen, him basically having cheated on her, having used her, him going to marry another women.

He pushed Sam off of him and picked the velvet box off of the floor, when he stood straight back up he found the women standing there holding out her left hand, as if waiting for him to slip the ring onto her finger, but instead he slipped the box into his pocket.

"Leave before I call the cops and never come back, you hear me" Gibbs growled to her before turning to leave but the women lunged forward and grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Why do you keep resisting me?" she asked angrily "When will you ever choose me, stop pushing me away" Ryan began to get hysterical.

"I already told you, we will never _ever_ happen" Gibbs pulled the women's hand from his arm before pushing her out of the bedroom.

He stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Ryan walked out of his house, Gibbs then pulled the blue velvet box from his pocket and flipped it open to reveal the simple diamond engagement ring inside nestled amongst the material.

Closing it Gibbs slipped it back in his pocket before going to look for Jenny, once he looked downstairs and his basement and found no redhead he walked out his front door to find Jenny sitting on his garden wall with her phone in her hands.

"Jen" Gibbs spoke her name again as he reached her.

"Don't" Jenny raised her hand to stop him from talking any more "I'm fine here, go back inside and spend some time with your fiancé, I'll text Ziva to come get me"

"She's not my fiancé" Gibbs tried to talk once more.

"You know what" Jenny began, ignoring him "I am the stupidest person alive" she mused.

"No you're not" he spoke once more but was still ignored.

"I trusted Vance when I shouldn't have" she sighed "Then I trusted you, I let myself love you, I believe you loved me" she shook her head "Stupid" Jenny mumbled looking down at her broken leg in the cast, it was all so stupid, she should have just stayed in Florida.

"What was that in Florida?" Jenny asked looking up at him, she continued to talk before he even had time to answer "Did you just sleep with me for old time or what? Or was it just convenience?" she began to muse "Oh God did I come on to you?" she began to get worked up "Did you do it out of pity?" Gibbs hated this, she wouldn't listen to him, he loved her how could she ever doubt that.

"I should just go back to Florida, should of never left" she mumbled to herself

Jenny sniffed a little before looking back down to her phone and began to text Ziva, what she didn't expect was to have Gibbs take it from her hands "Hey" she yelled at him, trying to get it out of his hands but her broken leg restricted her, so she winced in pain.

"You're not going anywhere" he growled at her "You are never leaving me again" he promised her.

"It's like they always say, three is a crowed" Jenny glared at him before reaching for her phone again only to have him pull it back away from her.

Gibbs sighed at her "She is no one, just a woman who can't take a hint"

"Then why did she think you were asking her to marry you?" she asked raising her eyebrow at him, dare she let her heart hope?

"She went through my stuff, found the ring, she's a psycho and thought it was for her?" Gibbs suggested, looking at her with his deep blue eyes, desperately pleading with her to see he was completely innocent and telling the truth.

Her emerald eyes met his, she began to read the emotion in his eyes, Jenny could see the truth in them, she could also see the overwhelming love. "I believe you" Jenny gave him a small smile before trying to get up and did so with a little of Gibbs's help. "I shouldn't have doubted you" Jenny mumbled.

Gibbs lifted her chin up with his finger, his gaze meeting hers "Kiss and make up?" he asked. Jenny nodded before leaning up and kissing him on the lips lovingly as he supported the weight of her broken leg.

"Come on let's get you inside" Gibbs smiled before lifting Jenny up bridal style, one arm supporting her back, the other supporting under her legs and her arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

He then kicked open his front door and then kicked it shut behind him, he then carried her into the lounge and set her down on the sofa "You stay here, I'll get your stuff" he said before leaning down and kissing her lovingly.

Jenny smiled as he walked out of the room, she felt at home, she felt content, she then began to wonder why she had ever not trusted his love in the first place.

TBC….

**I don't know what is wrong with me, I'm just getting worse.**

**Tell me what you want to happen next? Do you want this to end? If so how to end if not how to continue?**

**Please review and answer the questions above!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews and encouragement, I hope that you guys will tell me when you get sick of this story, but for now I'm gunna keep going, probably mostly sweet fluffy stuff.**

Chapter 16

Jenny's leg was now out of the cast and she could walk without crutches but she still walked with a small limp. Which Gibbs noticed and was very concerned about.

They were now currently packing up all of Jenny's belongings at her Florida apartment that she wanted to take back to D.C with her, which luckily wasn't a lot as she'd had to leave a lot of it behind when she went into hiding and then in turn when Gibbs and Mike had burnt her house it had gone with it bar some of the items Gibbs had managed to save.

Gibbs was in Jenny's bathroom, he opened the cupboard and looked at all her different creams and powders, he didn't know why she needed all of it, she was beautiful without all of it, she was perfect just the way she was.

He didn't know what he wanted to take so decided to find her and ask her, so with a sigh he walked out into the hall and checked her bedroom but didn't find her there, so he then went to check the living room where he found her standing looking down at the carpet by the front door, the pool of blood marked the carpet.

There was a far off look in her eyes; he had forgotten that the stain was still there, he mentally slapped himself on the back of the head. Slowly he approached her and carefully put a hand on her shoulder.

Jenny tensed for a moment before Gibbs's comforting sent of coffee and sawdust surrounded her, making her feel safe and secure. "Sorry I should have gotten rid of it" Gibbs mumbled against her neck.

She turned to face him, placing her hands on his chest "You saved me Jethro that is all that matters" she smiled at him before reaching up and kissing him lovingly on the lips and he gave her a weak smile "After today I don't have to come back here" Jenny sighed, before looking around at what had been her home for the past four years, a place she had thought was safe and where she wouldn't get hurt. But in the only link she had, had back to being Jenny, to the only friend she thought she had left had been the very person to hurt her.

"Everything is going to be ok Jen, I won't let anyone hurt you" Gibbs pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

All of a sudden a knock at the door made them jump apart, Gibbs then made his way over to the door and looked through the peephole, there stood Doris, the women who lived in the party next door. "It's Doris" Gibbs turned to the redhead.

"Then let her in" Jenny smiled to her Gibbs who then opened the front door, "Hi Doris" Jenny smiled at the older women inviting her in.

"It's so good to see you ok Penny" the older women smiled at the younger redhead before pulling her into a hug.

"There is something I should tell you" Jenny said when the women pulled away "My real name is Jenny Shepard, I've been in witness protection for the past four years" the redhead explained.

Doris nodded "I always wondered why a women like you would be all alone" she smiled before looking over to Gibbs "I see he's back then" she smiled to Jenny before looking around at the suit cases "Your leaving" they greying women asked.

"I'm moving back to D.C with Jethro" Jenny smiled as Gibbs came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Well I can see you two were meant to be together" she smiled at the two, she had known it from the moment she had told Gibbs what apartment was Jenny's, how desperate he seemed to find her, how he seemed her no harm.

"And Jethro you better look after Pen…Jenny" Doris turned to Gibbs who nodded.

"You should come to D.C sometime" Jenny suggested and Doris smiled and nodded.

"Maybe I will one day" she commented before looking at her watch "I have to go, I've got a doctor's appointment" she smiled before hugging Jenny and Gibbs one more time before leaving, telling them to write to her or call her some time and they had both said that they would.

Jenny and Gibbs then began to rifle through her wardrobe and had to pick the clothes that she was going to take with her "OK so what shoes are you taking?" he asked as she sat on the double bed and he opened the wardrobe and the pile of shoe's tumbled out.

"All of them" Jenny sighed biting her lip, she really loved all her shoes and couldn't choose.

"You can't take them all" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her, he knew she knew she couldn't take them all.

"Fine" Jenny pouted "Those two" she pointed to two pairs of the high heels. Gibbs smiled before handing them to her to put in the case.

They arrived back in D.C in the early hours of the next morning, both very tired from the flight and Jenny's leg was beginning to ache.

"We'll unpack tomorrow" Gibbs suggested and Jenny nodded sleepily "Then you can officially move in" He wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and pulled her close as they stood in the entrance hall.

"Can't wait" She grinned before looking over his shoulder and seeing that the message button was flashing on the answering machine.

Jenny untangled herself from the man she loved and walked over to it and pressed the play button "This is the Secretary of the Navy's secretary, I have been informed that this is where Jennifer Shepard is currently staying with Special Agent Gibbs, the SecNav would like to see Miss Shepard Monday morning at nine o'clock" then the call ended.

"What could he want?" Jenny mumbled to herself.

"Maybe he want's to offer you your job back" Gibbs suggested "let's not think about it tonight, you need rest, maybe a hot bath?"

"That sounds nice" Jenny smiled before reaching up and kissing him on the lips before dragging him up the stairs.

TBC…

**Do you guys what Jenny to be Director again? **

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jenny rolled over one morning and began to stretch out like a cat and let out a little groan.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open only to find Leroy Jethro Gibbs lying on his side looking at her much like when they had woken up together months ago in LA after he had found her. "Hey" she smiled sleepily at him as he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Hi" Gibbs leant down and kissed her lovingly on the lips and she responded running her hands through his hair.

"Mmm I love you" She mumbled when they pulled apart, she couldn't believe she had let him go all those years ago, maybe if she hadn't they could have been a family, had a house full of kids, a beautiful wedding.

"You ok?" Gibbs asked her, concern evident in his eyes as he ran a callous finger down her cheek.

"I just can't stop thinking about what could have been, the marriage, the kids, I should have left in Paris" She sighed running a hand up his neck and playing with the ends of his hair.

"We can still have all of that" he told her "We can have loads of kids and as to the marriage all you have to do is say yes" Gibbs rolled over and reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out the Velvet box and opened it revealing the beautiful engagement ring "Will you marry me Jenny?" he asked, his heart beating a mile a minute, his life, his future rested on her one word, he had doubts to be honest, if Jenny would marry him considering his track record.

"Yes" Jenny broke out into a grin, "Yes" she said again when Gibbs pulled her in for a kiss and then pulled away and placed the ring on her slender finger.

"I love you Jen" he grinned before kissing her again and rolling over so he was on top of her and he pinned his hands above her head "You really want kids?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded "I've always wanted kids with you" she then leant up and kissed him on the lips.

"Me too" he grinned before letting go of her hands and kissing her. Practice always makes perfect.

An hour and a half later Gibbs walked into the kitchen wearing his old NIS-T-shirt and jeans, to find Jenny standing in her silky dressing gown pouring herself some coffee, he came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist resting his head on her shoulder "You never told me how that meeting went" Gibbs reminded her pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah it went well" Jenny nodded moving over to the kitchen table and sitting down and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Does that mean…your back?" Gibbs asked, he hated it when she just wasn't straight with him, but then he wondered where the fun in that would be.

"Yeah" she nodded with a smile and then Gibbs leant down and kissed her again, "This means that you'll have to do as I say at work" Jenny raised an eyebrow at the man she loved.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded "What about at home?" he asked sitting down next to her and taking one of her hands in his, she didn't reply she just grinned at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Gibbs asked her.

Jenny nodded "After everything we've been through I think I know" she smiled at him, "I'm going to go and get dressed" left him and went upstairs to get dressed.

Gibbs then got up and went to the front door where he found the newspaper, picking it up he went straight to the politics section where he found the article about Vance and Jenny, how the odious man was going to spend the rest of his life in prison for what he had done "Good" he mumbled before shutting the front door and walking back into the house.

"What was that?" Jenny asked coming down the stairs dressed in a green jumper and jeans, her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Just the paper" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything interesting?" she asked making her way over to him.

"No" he smiled, he didn't want to upset her by mentioning anything to do with Vance now that the trial was over.

"I'm gunna go out and get some more wood for my boat, anything you want while I'm out?" he asked, he had a special surprise he was going to get started on, but didn't want to tell her.

"No, I'm fine" Jenny smiled before going to get another coffee.

Gibbs left fifteen minutes later, Jenny stood in the middle of Gibbs's house really not sure what to do, she'd never really been left alone in his house, well she guest it was there house now.

That brought a smile to her face, the thought that things were soon coming back to normal, she was going to go back to a job she loved at the agency she loved, to be near the man she loved and was getting the chance to start something with him, to create a family with him, having little children running around, little mini Gibbs's everywhere to add to the dis functional family, they may not have been blood related but she loved every single one of them.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, she checked that the spare gun was still in the draw by the front door and made sure it was in reach before unlocking it, she opened the door to find an elderly man, a similar age to Ducky if not a little older.

He had light platinum hair and shocking blue eyes, something about him told her that he meant no harm at all "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Does Leroy Gibbs live here?" the man asked.

"Yes" Jenny nodded "He's out at the moment but I'm his fiancé, is there anything I can do for you" it was then that she noticed the duffle bag behind him on the ground.

"My names Jackson Gibbs, I'm here to see my son" he replied with a smile.

TBC…

**Sorry this was short, I hope you like.**

**How do you think jack should react to the fact his son is engaged and he didn't tell him?**

**How will Gibbs react when he finds his father's come to stay for a while?**

**Do you want Jenny and Gibbs to have a baby? Or would you rather I just put it all in the epilogue?**

**Please answer the questions above in your reviews **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated, I got carried away with my Jibbs advent calendar, now that's finished I can come back to my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter 18

Gibbs arrived home an hour later, planks of wood securely in the back of his truck.

As he turned into the driveway his gut told him that there was something wrong, something wasn't right, but he couldn't put his finger on it

Using his marine skills he got out of his car as quietly as he could slipping his gun out the glove compartment making his way to the front door.

Quickly he slipped a lock pic out of his back pockets, one of his rules being always be prepared, and began to pick the lock. It was this moment he almost wished he could leave his door unlocked like he always used to but then he realised he had something, someone to protect now.

Once unlocked the door swung open with a little squeak, he slipped in side keeping close to the wall, his gun ready in his hands.

He followed the sounds of Jenny and someone talking, he didn't recognise the other voice and that worried him.

Carefully he rounded the corner and walked through the doorway and pocked his head round. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Jenny the women he loved, the women who had been his fiancé for a couple of hours was sitting on the sofa, laughing and talking to no other than his father.

His father Jackson Gibbs, they hadn't spoken in years, not since Shannon and Kelly's funeral where he brought a date. "Jethro" Jenny smiled at her fiancé and Jack gave his son a weak smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs asked, his voice and face angrier than Jenny had ever heard or seen, it concerned her, from what she had found out from talking to Jack she thought he was very sweet man, who loved his son very much.

"I'm here to see you" Jack defended himself getting up off of the sofa.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, still full of anger "You haven't in years, why now?" he continued.

Jenny wasn't sure what to do, who to side with, the man she loved, the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with or the man she'd just met who was her fiancés father so decided just to stay in the middle literally she sat in the middle of them both.

"I heard about Jenny on the news, saw you with her, wanted to make sure you were ok" Jack explained.

"If I was ok" Gibbs scoffed "I've been shot many times and been in a coma since you and I last saw each other"

"You what!" Jack yelled at his son "Why didn't you tell me when they happened, especially the coma!"

Gibbs shook his head "Nothing serious" he mumbled to himself.

"Being in a coma, being shot is nothing serious!" the older Gibbs yelled at his son "You couldn't even get a friend or doctor to call me"

"In my defence" Jenny butted in holding up her hands as proof of her innocence "I didn't know that you existed until you turned up at the door" she said giving Jack a smile making Gibbs roll his eyes.

Gibbs then went back to glaring at Jack "I want you to leave, now" he ordered, his words cutting through Jack like a knife.

Jenny shot up, she didn't want Jack to go and didn't see why he should have to go "Jethro, can I talk to you for a moment, alone in private?" she asked moving towards her fiancé and already ushering him of the lounge and into the hall.

"What?" Gibbs asked Jenny looking at her lovingly, hoping she wasn't going to be too mad at him.

"He's not leaving" she shook her head, her hands going to her hips, oh how he'd missed how stubborn she could be. "He's staying for a week, a couple of days at least"

"I don't think that's for you to decide" Gibbs growled at her.

Jenny sighed "I think it is, he's gunna be in my life as much as he is yours" she stated.

"Yeah how do you figure that, he's not your father" Gibbs stated, noting the annoyance in her eyes.

The redhead then held up her left hand to show him the engagement ring that he had given her only that morning "Are you not the man that this morning asked me to marry you?" she asked.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded dumbly.

"And are you also not the man that agreed that we are going to start a family?" she asked again.

"Yes" Gibbs nodded but louder this time before pulling Jenny to him as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Well then Jack will be one day my father-in-law and hopefully he'll be a grandfather to our child or children and he'll be the only blood family they'll have beside you and I" she said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

Gibbs nodded to the women he loved, she had a point, she had a big point "I love you Jen" he wound a hand in to her hair and crashed his lips down to hers, Jenny's hands went to the back of his neck playing with the ends of his hair.

"Love you too" Jenny assured him when they pulled apart, her nose brushing his lightly before she pecked him on the lips once more "So very much" she continued.

Moments later they walked back into the living room where Jack still stood, hand in hand. "You can stay" Jenny smiled to the older man, Jack's eyes lit up much like Gibbs' did when he was happy or excited.

Jack then pulled Jenny into a hug "Thank you" he mumbled into her ear making her smile, once they pulled away he eyed the couple, they looked like a couple, he could tell both of them loved each other very much, it was something Jack hadn't seen in his son since Shannon and that made him happy. "I hear congratulations are in order" he smiled at his son, Jenny having told him about them getting engaged.

Hours later Jack was set to sleep on the sofa as Gibbs' spare rooms were still being used as storage and Jenny and Gibbs were getting ready to go to bed upstairs in their bedroom.

"Hey, you ok?" Gibbs asked as he walked in from the ensuit bathroom to find Jenny sitting on the edge of the bed staring off into space, so he came up behind her and put a gentle and calming hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Jenny nodded "Just jack coming" she gave him a weak smile.

"Makes you think of your father" Gibbs finished for her; she gave him a small nod. Gibbs sat next to her and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulders "He would be so proud of you Jen, he probably wouldn't like me very much but still" Gibbs gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, he probably wouldn't like you" Jenny gave him a watery smile before tucking her head in his neck and breathing in the scent of coffee, sawdust and bourbon. "What did you need the wood for?" she asked after a moment.

"Something" Gibbs mumbled before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Tell me" Jenny pushed him to talk as Gibbs moved away to lean back onto the bed and she followed him, lying down beside him.

"Later" Gibbs mumbled closing his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and entwined his hand with hers.

"Ok" Jenny mumbled, stifling a yawn before falling asleep beside him.

TBC….

**Hope you guys like, please please review.**

**I would really like some suggestions on the Jibbs wedding, because I've written all my ideas before in my other stories…. So please suggestions!**

**The next update should be soon I hope…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so this chapter was supposed to be the Jibbs wedding but I realised I hadn't mentioned or done anything about Jenny being back at NCIS so decided to write this instead. Hope you like.**

Chapter 19

Gibbs was woken mornings later by something buzzing, thinking it was the alarm clock his hand reached out to the bedside cabinet to turn it off and hitting the snooze button only to have the noise not stop.

He then sat up in the bed and looked over to see Jenny reach out and grab her phone and flip it open, the buzzing finally stopped.

"Shepard" he heard her tired answer as she sat up in their bed making the covers rustle around her. "U huh, yeah ok, I'll be there soon" she then put the phone down before pulling back the covers and swinging her leg so she got out of bed, hating leaving the coldness when she could go back under the covers and be warm lying beside her fiancé.

"What's going on" Gibbs asked reaching out and grabbing Jenny's hand to pull her closer to him and the bed.

"I'm needed in MTAC for an emergency op thing" She mumbled giving him a weak smile "Something I never missed not being director" she then leant down and kissed him on the lips lovingly and pulled away when he tried to deepen it.

"You can't leave me here with my dad" Gibbs grumbled after a moment pulling her to him again, since Jack had been staying with them there had been awkward silences between Gibbs and his father and somehow Jenny had always managed to bring up some conversation to help break the awkwardness, but now she wouldn't be there to save him.

"I can and have to" She gave him a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom, leaving him alone to mope to himself for a moment.

She then left twenty minutes later changed from the oversized NCIS t-shirt that had once belonged to Gibbs and sleeping shorts to suit trousers, light cream blouse and her hair tied into a smart bun and pumps, still with her limp from the broken leg wasn't ready to wear heels just yet.

Once dressed himself Gibbs made his way down to the kitchen where he found Jack already sitting at the kitchen table reading the morning's newspaper and drinking coffee "Morning Leroy" he greeted his son. Gibbs just nodded to him before walking over to the coffee pot and pouring himself some. "Did I hear Jenny leave early this morning?" he asked trying to get more than a grunt from his son.

"Yep" Gibbs nodded slowly before sitting down opposite his father at the table.

"So…" Jack put the paper on the table and looked at him across the table "Have you and Jenny made any plans about the wedding?" he asked trying to pick a topic that his son might be interested in.

"We just want something simple" Gibbs answered "But we've both been busy at work so haven't had much time to talk about it"

Jack nodded before going back to the paper and Gibbs went back to his coffee. At least they were slowly chipping away at the awkwardness between them.

Hours later Jenny walked into her office, her feet killing after she had to pace back and forth in MTAC after she became too uncomfortable to sit in the hard chairs.

At least she'd gotten everything sorted and no one was hurt, she sighed running a hand through her hair just as something caught her eyes on her desk.

She made her way over to it, a brown plastic back with a sticky note attached, she sat down in her chair and pulled off the sticky note and read it

_Jen_

_Hope this makes up for the breakfast I couldn't buy you this morning._

_Love Jethro xx_

A grin spread across her face as she pulled open the brown paper bag to find a now cold coffee and her favourite breakfast pastry from Paris, a pan au chocolate. She leant back on her chair as she began to slowly eat her way through the chocolate pastry, closing her eyes and pretending just for a moment that she was back in Paris, that nothing that had happened in the last six months had happened.

But alas her solitude was broken by her office door opening, she was about to open her mouth to explain to the intruder that there was Cynthia sitting there who was supposed to announce them before they walked in. But how could she when it was Jethro who stood there, his blue eyes making her knees weak.

"Jethro" she smiled at him.

"Enjoying your breakfast Jen?" he asked with a smile as he made his way towards her and she stood and walked towards him.

"I did, thank you" Jenny let Gibbs pull her close to him and just as they were about to kiss, Jenny's intercom went off. Both groaned before Jenny turned and walked over to the intercom and pressed the button. "Yes Cynthia?" she sighed.

"Agent Fornell is on line one for you, he says it is urgent" the women's voice floated through the intercom.

"Thank you" Jenny then pressed off the button before picking up her pone and clicking one "Agent Fornell what can I do for you this morning?" she asked as Gibbs watched her trying to understand what was going on by looking at her body language but he couldn't actually tell anything. "Right um, ok I'll be there in twenty, no it's fine, ok bye" she then put the phone down and turned to face her fiancé.

"What does Fornell want?" Gibbs asked looking at her with concern.

"He needs me to come down" Jenny explained.

"Why" he asked his worry increasing by every passing second she didn't answer.

"Leon wants to talk to me before the trial" she spoke softly, no emotion what so ever in her voice.

"Don't go" Gibbs shook his head.

"I have to" Jenny turned and began to collect her things but stopped when she felt Gibbs's arm come around her waist. She turned in the confines of his arm to face him, the look of worry and love in his eyes took her back a little, she'd never seen emotions shown so raw in his eyes.

"He tried to kill you Jen, what could he possibly want to say to you, what if he tries to hurt you?" he asked.

"Jethro he can't" She smiled at him as she rested her hands against his chest "He's behind bars, he can't hurt me" she assured him before placing a kiss to Gibbs's lips.

"Let me come with you" Gibbs tried to persuade her, he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Sure" She smiled making Gibbs smile "But you have to stay outside when I talk to him" she glared at him.

"Fine, but the minute I hear anything suspicious I am coming in and gunna put a bullet through Vance's head" Gibbs threatened before following Jenny out of her office.

"Whatever makes you feel better" Jenny called over her shoulder to him.

Twenty minutes later Fornell lead Jenny to the cell where Vance was being kept and Gibbs wasn't far behind.

They watched as the FBI agent unlocked the door and pushed it open before yelling "You have five minutes" to the person inside then turned to Jenny "We'll be right out here" he assured her before stepping aside to let her in.

She took a breath before walking into the room. Vance stood behind the bars, his hands gripping the metal tight "Jenny" he grinned at her.

"Leon" she gave him a sickly sweet smile. She wasn't going to let him get to her no matter how much he tried to make her crack. Jenny turned and eyed him, looking him up and down "Orange looks good on you" she scoffed motioning to the bright orange jumpsuit he had been put in.

"Nice limp" he retorted. Yes he'd noted when she'd walked in with a slight limp to the leg he had broken when he'd kidnapped her. "You'll have it forever, it will remind you of all the pain, everything I put you through" Vance growled at her.

Jenny turned and eyed him for a moment, she gave him a smile, something that confused him "Yeah, I might have the limp for the rest of my live but it won't remind me of everything you put me through, of all the pain you caused me, it will remind me that the man I loved saved me, how much he loves me" she began moving closer to the man behind the bars.

She stopped when her face was as close as I could be to his "It will remind me how short life is and how I should cherish every day I have with Jethro and the rest of our dysfunctional family and it also reminds me that while I'm living my life that you're going to be rotting away in prison knowing that you didn't destroy my life, you just made it a hell of a lot better" she then turned on her feet and walked out leaving a very shocked Leon Vance and a smile on her face.

TBC…..

**I'm not doing the trial as I think that would be very boring. So the next chapter should be the Jibbs wedding which hslacer has been so kindly helping me with and giving me amazing ideas so your definitely going to love.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so here it is this is the Jibbs wedding you all wanted, I've had a lot of help with this from Hslacer so I want to thank for that and coming up with the amazing ideas you had with this story and for always reviewing everything.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

Chapter 20

Jenny Shepard didn't think she had ever been so nervous in her life, it was the night before her wedding day, she was going to marry Jethro, she was going to be Mrs Gibbs and he'd assured her she would be the last.

Gibbs had wanted something small and simple but he did realise that this was Jenny's first and hopefully only wedding and wanted her to have what she wanted deciding that all he cared about was that they would be married in the end.

He had been surprised when she had told him that a small wedding was what she had wanted as well and the minute she'd told him where he was all for it. The Florida beach where they had found each other again, both had thought it very fitting and perfect for them, it had made him love her more, if that was even possible.

So Jenny lay on her be in the hotel room down the hall from her future husband, looking up and the ceiling and thinking about what the future held and what tomorrow was going to be like, she couldn't help but smile. It was something she'd found she was doing more recently, smiling, it was probably because she had something worth smiling about and someone who would actually notice if she did smile.

"You thinking about Gibbs?" Abby asked with a grin, she and Ziva had taken it upon themselves to keep Jenny company the night before the big day and it also made up for the fact she didn't want a hen party.

Jenny smiled at the younger women "Yes Abby" she got out just before the Goth rushed over and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you Jenny" Abby grinned once she finally let go "It really wasn't the same without you"

"No it wasn't" Ziva smiled in agreement as she took a bottle of wine out of the bag she had brought in with her along with three glasses.

"So you nervous?" Abby asked sitting down on the bed beside Jenny, who smiled at her.

"Yes and no" the redhead sighed "Yes because let's face it I'm a cluts, I'll probably fall flat on my face down the aisle" she admitted making the other two women laugh.

"If that does happen I'll make sure something else happens to distract everyone" Ziva assured coming over to them and handing them a glass of wine before going back for her own then sitting on the extra bed in the room.

"Why the no?" Abby asked bringing the wine to her lips.

"I know I love Jethro" Jenny smiled "and that he loves me, what more can I ask for?" she smiled to the Goth.

"I can't believe you and Gibbs are getting married tomorrow" she squealed "It's like the best thing other than you coming back" Abby sighed with happiness, Jenny was surprised the girl hadn't exploded with excitement by now "I mean what is going to tops this?" she asked then turned to look at Jenny wide eyes "You're not pregnant are you?" she grinned.

Jenny all of a sudden went still "No" she shook her head "I mean we've been trying" she explained "But nothing yet"

"It takes time" Ziva placed a hand on her friends arm and gave her a smile.

"So" Jenny turned smiling to the Goth now it was time to grill her "Ms Sciuto, or shall I call you Mrs McGee"

Abby let out a little giggle "Timmy and I are just friends" she said with a smile.

"Ok" Jenny nodded knowing that soon the shy man would ask the young Goth for a second chance and she wouldn't say no. "What about you Ziva, what about Tony?" she asked knowing from the moment she had met Tony how perfect she would be for him.

"What, there is nothing" The Israeli blushed "Yet" she mumbled making the other two women laugh.

Meanwhile down the corridor Gibbs was sitting rehearsing his vows, Jack was sitting on his bed opposite his son's eyeing him. "You nervous?" he asked his son.

"Nope" Gibbs smiled confidently at his dad.

"Neither was I" Jack confessed making his son look at him "When I married your mother, I just knew, I had no doubts she was the one" he smiled at the fond memory, "Did you feel the same way about Shannon?" Jack asked.

Gibbs took a deep breath before nodding.

Jack closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face "You and I need to talk, get everything out in the open" he huffed.

"Not right now" Gibbs shook his head.

"No" Jack stood up "Now you listen to me son, I have tried and tried to fix this" he motioned to himself and Gibbs "I have said I am sorry more times than I like to remember, what more can I do?" he asked.

"You don't understand" Gibbs threw back at the old man.

"Yes I do" Jack replied getting a little frustrated at his son who wasn't listening to him, much like a three year old.

"I lost my wife and daughter" Gibbs sat up and glared at his father "And you decide to bring a date to their funeral"

"I lost a daughter and a grand-daughter too Jethro, for God sake I lost your mother" Jack replied "I needed support, I'd almost lost you too Leroy and that scared the hell out of me"

It then became clear to Gibbs, he understood where his father was coming from "Ok" Gibbs nodded "I understand" he assured him.

"So we're putting all this behind us?" Jack asked and Gibbs nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah" he answered before his dad pulled him into an awkward hug and patted him on the back "I need some fresh air, mind if I go out for a little bit"

"Sure" Jack nodded to his son before watching Gibbs leave the room.

As he was walking down the corridor Gibbs spotted a figure leaning against one of the walls, a smile came to his face as he approached them, he would recognise them a mile off.

Slowly Gibbs approached them trying to not make it know to the person that he was coming, when he reached them he wrapped an arm around their waist and spun them towards him "Hey" he whispered into their ear.

"Jethro" Jenny's heart was beating a mile a minute, she hadn't expect him, of course it was his marine training. "What are you doing in the corridor?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as his stayed on her waist.

"Wanted to see if you were out here" he lied.

"Aww, yah big softy, can't be away from me for one night" she giggled as she pulled him close, what was it about him that made her feel sixteen again?

"And from tomorrow onwards, we won't ever have to be" he smiled at her "Why are you lurking in the corridor?" he asked.

"Abby and Ziva were having a conversation and I wanted a minute alone" Jenny smiled at him as her fingers began to play with the end of his short silver hair.

"Not having second thoughts" he asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Never" Jenny answered truthfully, he then leant down to pull her into a kiss but she covered his mouth with her hand "Not until tomorrow" Jenny reminded him.

"OH come on Jen, one kiss" Gibbs almost pouted.

"Fine, I guess one can't hurt" She then pulled him in for a kiss, both showing each other how they loved each other, how they couldn't wait to be together forever, in one simple action.

"I'd better get back" Jenny forced herself away from her future husband.

"Good night Ms Shepard" he yelled after her as she walked away.

"Until tomorrow Mr Gibbs" she replied before blowing him a kiss and going back into her hotel room.

Gibbs sighed before going back to his own, when he walked in Jack turned to face his son "That was quick" he smiled.

"Yup" Gibbs mumbled before going over to his bed and laying down.

"Jenny's lipstick looks good on you" Jack called to his son, Gibbs's wiped his hand across his lips and found her ruby red lipstick and couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile….

"Where'd you go?" Abby asked when Jenny walked back into the room.

"Just for a little walk" the redhead shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah to Gibbs's room" Ziva accused when she noticed the redhead's smudge lipstick.

Jenny only laughed before laying down on her bed and dreaming of tomorrow.

The rest of the evening and night went on slowly, too slowly, Jenny and Gibbs both just wanted the night to be over so the next day could begin.

"How do I look?" Jenny asked when she existed the bathroom wearing a strappy white dress that stopped just below the knee.

"You look beautiful" Ziva smiled, admiring her friend. She and Abby were the brides maids so wore matching light blue dresses that came to the knee and was also strappy. As it was a sandy beach they had all decided to go bare foot on the beach but bring shoes for the after party later and the walk there and back.

There was a knock at the door, Abby squealed as she ran over to open it to reveal Ducky who wore a white shirt and black trousers and like he always a light blue bow tie "You look beautiful Abby" he smiled to the Goth before looking and seeing Jenny "You look stunning Jennifer, Jethro is a lucky man" he complimented before going over to her and taking her hand in his. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes" Jenny almost found herself squealing with excitement.

Meanwhile Gibb was already at the beach were the ceremony was going to take place, they had placed an arch that Jenny and Gibbs would stand under during the ceremony out looking onto the sea. He was wearing a light blue shirt to match the bride's maid's dresses and grey trousers, Tony was acting as Gibbs best man and wore a blue and white Hawaiian shirt and gray trousers, Tim sat next to Jack and Doris wearing a white shirt and grey trousers.

The small patch of beach had been turned into a romantic wedding area, there were three chairs either side with white ribbon tied around them at the ends in bows. It was perfect just what they had both wanted. Simple but big at the same time.

All of a sudden the wedding had begun, Abby walked down the aisle first sending time a smile as she walked the short distance, Ziva then followed sending Tony a wink.

Finally they all stood before Jenny walked down the aisle with Ducky on her arm. The moment Gibbs set his eyes on Jenny his breath was taken away. She was beautiful, she looked like some God sent angel and she was all his or was at least going to be.

When they reached Jethro Ducky turned to Jenny and kissed her on the cheek before letting her go, sending Gibbs a smile as she went to sit next to Abby on the opposite side to Tim, Jack and Doris.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment before walking towards the efficient "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this women, if anyone see's any reason why they should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace"

There was a short silence before the man continued. "The couple now have written their own vows…"

Jenny and Gibbs both turned to face each other and held each other's hands Jenny took a breath before beginning "Leroy Jethro Gibbs; it took me a long time to find you and a lifetime to figure out that I wanted…no…I needed you and even then I couldn't fit you in to my five point plan but know I no I didn't need to fit you in; you have always been a part of my lie and always will be and I can't wait to see what life throws at is, cause I know we'll be okay" By the end she was near tears, she'd poured all of her heart out to show him how much she really did love him and wanted to be with him.

Gibbs took a breath to compose himself before beginning "Jenny Shepard…" Gibbs squeezes his wife's to be hand ever so slightly almost like a caress "I can't think of a more perfect way to show you how much I love you, than to devote the rest of my life to you on this day. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I now never have to" he then took another breath "And even though I may be a bastard at times, I want you to know I will always love you" he added making her give him a watery smile.

"Ok so" the efficient turned to Jenny "do you Jenny Shepard take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness , in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both will live?" he asked.

"I do" Jenny grinned at Gibbs.

"And do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take this woman to be you're lawfully wife, in sickness, in health, for richer, for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" he smiled at Jenny and she smiled back, both almost wanting someone to pinch them to show them they weren't dreaming but then why did they want to ruin the moment.

"Do we have the rings?" the efficient asked Tony and Ziva, the best man and made of honour. They both then stepped forward and handed them to Jenny and Gibbs.

Jenny turned to Gibbs and held his left hand "With this ring I thee wed" She then slipped the ring onto his ringer finger.

They then swapped, Gibbs took her left hand "With this ring I thee wed" he spoke as he slipped the ring onto her finger, she caught the glimpse of what looked like an engraving it said 'I love you' "So you have it in writing" it was the sweetest thing he had ever done or said, she couldn't believe it.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride" the efficient proudly told the newlyweds.

Not wasting a second Gibbs pulled Jenny into a kiss. Everything was perfect….

TBC…

**I want to thank Tivafivanatomy for helping me with the vows, if you guys love Jibbs she has two amazing stores 'Fire and rain' and 'I knew I loved you' that you might like to check out because they are amazing.**

**I also once again want to thank Hslacer for coming up with so much of this chapter.**

**Ok people so first come's marriage now comes a baby in a golden carriage…. Suggestions needed desperately for the Gibblet.**

**Please review and tell me you thoughts. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks all for your reviews, hope you like this next chapter, I'm skipping about a month into their marriage.**

Chapter 21

Gibbs woke one morning months later to find himself alone in bed, he rolled over and looked at Jenny's pillow confused. He then slipped out of bed and into the bathroom, only to find no sign of her wife.

It was only when the smell of coffee reached his nostrils did he realise she was up already, downstairs.

Just as Jenny had suspected, the minute the coffee was ready, Gibbs padded down the stairs and followed the heavenly sent to the kitchen, where she stood leaning against the counter ready to hand him a fresh mug of coffee.

"Thanks" Gibbs mumbled giving her a lazy kiss on the cheek as he took the coffee from her. Jenny eyed her husband for a moment, his sleep pants rested low on his waist, he wore his old marine corp t-shirt that clung loosely to his chest, his hair was sticking up from where he had laid on it and his blue eyes drooping with the lack of sleep he'd had.

"What time did you get home last night?" Jenny asked, she only remembered him crawling into bed sometime before sun rise and snuggling into his warm body.

"I dunno" Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, he'd stayed late trying to find a lead to who had the missing six year old girl.

Jenny knew that this was going to be affecting her husband badly but she was going to try and make it better and comfort him anyway she could. "Still no leads?" Jenny asked with a heavy sigh, she hated seeing him like this, she hated seeing the man she loved so upset and of course he wouldn't talk about anything.

"No" Gibbs grumbled shaking his head "What are you doing awake early?" he asked knowing how much his wife loved her sleep, he had many times had to face her wrath because he had woken her up.

"Couldn't sleep" Jenny sighed tacking a sip of her drink "Plus I have a million and one cases to sign off on and loads of meetings to get too" she sighed "Something I haven't missed" Jenny gave Gibbs I week smile "I should get to work soon" she looked over to the clock at the time and found that it had just passed half past six. "I'll be in my office if you need me" she assured him before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Love you" she mumbled against his lips when they pulled apart.

"Love you too" Gibbs gave her a weak smile, the case was taking its toll on him but he didn't want to show her that it was, he didn't want to hurt her.

Hours later Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, ready to get down to business to find the little girl "Any leads?" Gibbs asked his team, they all scrambled information to show him.

"I found that a friend of the fathers, was injured while on duty, only to come home to find his daughter had passed away in a car accident and then soon divorced his wife and according to the girl's mother he spends a lot of time with the girl" Ziva explained.

"You got an address?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Ziva nodded, "I will take Tony with me?" she suggested as the Italian got out from behind his desk.

Gibbs nodded before going to sit behind his desk and closed his eyes for a moment, why did this case have to call so close to home for him.

Moments later the sound of the elevator arriving into the bullpen made Gibbs looked up, anger began to build within him "Get lost Tobias?" Gibbs growled at him.

"No" Fornell smiled at Gibbs as he and his minions walked into the MRCT area "I'm here to collect all you've got on the case"

"This is my case" Gibbs stood up, planting his hands firmly on the table.

"According to my director, yours turned it over" Fornell smiled at him, knowing that Jenny had probably gone behind his back.

"McGee Don't you give them anything" Gibbs growled as he walked out of the bullpen and towards the stairs leading to the MTAC and Jenny's office.

Jenny sat madly typing back an email to Sec-Nav when her office door flew open, her hand went straight to her heart to stop the fast thumping that had occurred when he'd scared the hell out of her. "Is there something I can do for you Special Agent Gibbs" Jenny asked as she stood up and pulled her glasses off of her face and put them down on her desk.

"You can't do this Jen" Gibbs shook his head at her.

"Do what?" jenny asked, here eyebrows knitting together in confusion, she really didn't need this today.

"Give my case to the FBI, it's not happening" Gibbs almost yelled at her as he began to pace back and forth in front of her desk.

"Jethro I had no choice" Jenny sighed "the FBI director called me and told me he wanted the case…." She began but was cut off by her husband.

"I don't care if the damn president called you and wanted the case, they can't have it it's mine" He was now leaning with his palms flat on her desk, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"Jethro the little girl isn't a marine; it's not in our jurisdiction" Jenny sighed.

"Her parents are Marines Jen" he replied "They don't know the case like I do" he added.

"That's the point" Jenny sighed "This isn't good for you, reliving everything, I don't like seeing you like this"

That got Gibbs "You don't get to do this" He explained

"No right" Jenny yelled at him, hurt that he could think let alone say such a thing "I'm your wife" she reminded him "I love you, I care about you" she pointed a finger at him.

Gibbs then realised he had dough himself a very big hole "It's still my case" he growled at her before walking out slamming the door behind him.

Jenny sighed as she slipped back down in her chair and ran a tired hand down her face, she couldn't believe they'd just had their first big fight.

Hours later the little girl had been found and was returned to her parents. In the end Gibbs and Fornell had decided to work together. As for Jenny and Gibbs, they hadn't spoken for the rest of the day although it had been sitting at the back of Gibbs mind throughout the rest of the day.

Before Gibbs left he wanted to say good night to Abby like he always had, he was surprised when he walked into her lab, he found his team crowded around a computer screen.

"Who should we do next?" Abby asked the group of friends.

"You and McGee?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows at the Goth.

"We already did that Tony" Ziva hit him in the chest.

"I know, just it was one ugly baby" he laughed at the Goth and Probie; Abby punched him in the arm in response.

"Ooh I know who to do" Abby squealed with delight before typing away madly at the computer.

"Not, Jenny and Gibbs, they'll kill you if they find out" McGee shook his head.

They all then moved to the side giving Gibbs the perfect view of the computer screen, it was a baby generator program, similar to one they had found years ago, when Jenny had first been director.

He watched the screen in front of him as the baby picture changed into a cute little girl with bright blue eyes and red hair sprouting from her head, the pictures either side were of Jenny and Gibbs. It was a very cute baby, it made his heart pang, he still wanted the future with Jenny, he loved her to bits he just hopped he hadn't ruined it.

Silently he slipped out to the elevator, when the door's closed he slapped himself on the back of the head.

Half an hour later after finding Jenny had gone home Gibbs walked through the front door, he took of his jacket on a hanger next to Jenny's coat.

Gibbs then followed the light into the lounge where he found Jenny curled up in his red hoodie and jogging bottoms reading a book.

"Jen" he spoke making her put the book down and look at him "I'm Sorry" he continued.

"Your apologising" Jenny almost smiled at him, he never apologised so it must have meant he really meant it. "Are you feeling ok, your breaking one of your rules?" she teased raising an eyebrow.

"The rules have never applied to us Jen" he smiled at her, "I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm just not that used to having someone to look out for me, to love me like you do" he explained.

Jenny nodded "You find the girl?" she asked.

"Yeah" Gibbs gave her a small smile watching as she yawned "Lets go to bed" he suggested.

Jenny nodded as she got up from the sofa and grabbed his hand entwining their fingers, they never really could stay mad at each other long.

TBC…

**Hope you like this please review…. Suggestions welcome….**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to quickly thank those who review that last chapter: hslacer, RhizOneil, crimefan23, LawandorderSVU3, TeamCarlisleandEsme8 and torontogirl12.**

**Anyway hope you all like this chapter.**

Chapter 22

Gibbs was worried, worried about Jenny.

Since the fight they had had two months ago more had occurred and the more that they happened the more distant she became.

Spending long nights at her office and when she was home she didn't come down to the basement to see him and whenever He tried to talk to her she only gave him short and sweet answers. Even in bed she didn't want to be held by him like she normally liked, she would always move away.

This wasn't like her at all. He couldn't understand why she was acting so strangely. The thought that they were going to end in divorce like his other marriages lingered at the back of his mind. No, he shook his head.

He was sitting alone at his desk while his team were out getting leads and the more he sat alone the more he began to ponder his marriage.

He wouldn't give up on Jenny, no he could never separate from her, he loved her so much, he'd already had to live without her and couldn't hare the thought of having to do so again.

The only way he could clear this up would be to talk to her and get _her_ to talk to him. He needed to remind her that he loved her and that he was her husband and would make this work if it killed him.

'Ding' the elevator arrived making him look up. Gibbs expected to see his team walk out with a suspect in tow but instead Jenny and Ducky walked out in a deep conversation.

Gibbs and Jenny's eyes met for a moment, green met blue. Then Jenny blinked breaking eye contact, she gave him a small smile before she and Ducky walked off, still talking, towards the stairs. The whole time both knew that Gibbs was watching them.

Moments after they had disappeared into Jenny's office, Ducky came back down.

Gibbs hopped out of his chair and intercepted the doctor before he could reach the elevator.

"Hey Duck" Gibbs greeted the ME.

"Jethro, what can I do for you?" he asked knowing exactly what he wanted.

"What were you talking to Jen about?" he asked eyeing the man.

"It's case related" Ducky lied and knew Gibbs probably could guess that.

"You have no other case's but mine, if you'd found something you would have told me by now" Gibbs accused "So that means its personal" he devised.

"Doctor patient confidentiality" Ducky reminded.

"I'm her husband" Gibbs reminded the doctor.

"I still cannot tell you" Ducky shrugged his shoulders at the younger man before getting into the elevator so Gibbs got in too and hit the button for Jenny's floor.

"Is she sick" Gibbs asked.

"That is something you are going to have to talk to Jennifer about" Ducky told him with a knowing smile.

Gibbs huffed much like a child; he always hated not getting his own way. The metal box stopped, as if by fate and opened out on to the catwalk that lead to Jenny's office.

Puffing out his chest, Gibbs stepped out and made his way to the director's office. He was no longer the concerned husband but now the special agent wanting answers and one who was determined to get them one way or another.

Cynthia saw Gibbs coming and immediately picked up the phone and rang Jenny telling her that Gibbs was on his way to barge in and that way she didn't have to stop him from going in, from having the same old argument they normally did.

Gibbs ignored Cynthia before barging into Jenny's office, he hadn't seen her this morning so he decided to take his wife in for a moment, she wore and loose fitting dark navy blouse, work trousers, flats because of the limp she still wasn't comfortable with heels at work and her hair was up in a messy bun, to him she looked stunning, but then she always did.

"What can I help you with Jethro?" she asked getting up from her chair and standing behind her desk.

"We need to talk Jen" he said his voice very demanding.

"Yeah we do" Jenny took a deep breath a nodded to him, this wasn't how or where she had wanted to talk about this but it was going to have to do.

Gibbs took a breath before speaking "I don't know what the hell is going on with you Jen" he exclaimed.

"Jeth…." Jenny began but Gibbs cut her off.

"Don't interrupt until the end" he instructed and she nodded understandingly before letting him continue "You're barely home and when you are we don't talk and I know I'm not one for talking but you Jen, you could talk for America and I love that about you and you've been distant lately" he took a breath before continuing "You've been leaving before me and if we do talk it's usually a one word answer and I don't understand why you've been avoiding me" his eyes met hers, it hurt her to see the worry, anger and love in them, it pained her to think she was causing him to feel this way.

"I don't know why your acting like this but if it's to try and get rid of me, I'm not going anywhere, I lost you once I'm not losing you again" Jenny smiled at him and let him pulled her towards him.

"I love you Jen, please don't break what we have" he asked pushing a curl of her hair out of her face.

"I love you too Jethro" Jenny assured him before pulling him in for a sweet loving kiss "I don't ever want you to let me go" she assured him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then why have you been acting so strange?" Gibbs asked as Jenny pulled away.

She took a deep breath before turning to face him with a smile "I'm pregnant" she admitted.

Gibbs mouth hung open in surprise, he'd been expecting to hear she was sick or something worse but pregnant, they'd practically given up on trying for a baby as much as they had wanted one but now it was really.

"Jen…I…." he stuttered trying to find the words but couldn't "I… we…how far along?" He asked.

"Three months" Jenny cringed when Gibbs hands went to her stomach and felt the slight bump already forming, "I wanted to wait the first trimester" she explained "I wanted everything to be fine before I told you, that's why I was talking to Ducky, to get a second opinion" she explained.

"And is everything ok?" Gibbs asked and Jenny nodded.

"I'm healthy, the babies healthy" she smiled at him.

"You should have told me Jen" Gibbs told her, still not having moved his hands from where there child grew.

"I couldn't" Jenny shook her head, her green eyes meeting his blue "If I told you about this baby and something went wrong and I lost the baby or something, I couldn't live with that Jethro, with losing your child, you loosing another child I couldn't…." she shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the tears.

Gibbs lifted his hand to her face and wiped away a lone tear that rolled down her cheek with his thumb "You and this baby, are not and never will be a replacement of Shannon and Kelly, I promise, I love you so much" he assured her "And everything's going to be fine, I won't let anything happen to either of you"

TBC….

**Not sure how many chapters are left, maybe one or two or maybe more, I have no idea where to go from here other than the babies sex and name I've already chosen them.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to a talk with my sis Tivafivanatomy and a story written for me by Fashiongirl97 I have decided to not skip straight to the end of this story and just do a couple chapters of Jenny being pregnant, but please if you don't want that tell me so I don't waste my time and your time by doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Jibbs baby which will come soon.**

Chapter 23

Six months later Gibbs still couldn't believe he was going to be a father, he was getting a second chance at a family, to prove that he deserved to have a family to take care of and love.

Gibbs let out a breath as he stood back to admire his latest project, he admired it for a moment before brushing off some excess sawdust, he then ran his hand over the now smooth edges of the wood, he just hoped that Jenny liked what he'd made.

The sound of the front door opening made Gibbs worried for a moment before he heard the familiar feet tapping on the floor boards above.

He grabbed the dirty towel and took the saw dust off of his hands before making his way back up the stairs to the hallway.

There he found, his pregnant wife trying to take her shoes off but her nine month pregnant stomach was restricting her movement, so Gibbs got down and unbuckled them and let her kick them off "What were you doing down there?" Jenny asked.

"What are you doing home early?" Gibbs asked with concern but also wanted to get her off of the topic, it was going to be a surprise.

"When you answer a question with another question it usually means your hiding something" Jenny raised an eyebrow at her husband before walking past him to the lounge where she could sit down, her feet and back were killing her.

Gibbs had tried to persuade her not to leave maternity leave so long but she had explained that it meant she could have more time afterwards to look after the baby, plus she just couldn't let work go, it was her other love in life and he just needed to accept that.

"Did I teach you that?" Gibbs smirk making Jenny smile back at him, he then sat down on the sofa beside her and wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand protectively on her bump as she leant over to lean her head on his shoulder "How's my girl?" he asked.

Jenny rolled her eyes, he was going to keep shoving that in her face, since he had found out she was pregnant he was adamant they were having a girl, he said it was a gut feeling, of course Jenny didn't mind what they were having all she wanted was a healthy baby.

And of course Gibbs had been right, they had been told when they went to the doctors at her five month scan that they were indeed expecting a girl.

"She's fine" Jenny assured her husband, as she had expected he was being very protective over the both of them but she didn't mind well ok maybe she did a little but still she had expected it so couldn't complain.

"I love you Jen" Gibbs pressed a kiss to Jenny's lips as he ran circles on her expanding stomach, all of a sudden he felt a kick under his touch, it was like the little girl was reminding him she was there "I love you too little one" he spoke to the baby.

"I love you both" Jenny assured them by kissing Gibbs on the lips and joining her hand with his where it rested on her bump, "So…" Jenny began with a little twinkle in her eye "I was wondering if you want to spend the evening in the basement, I could sit on the sofa down there, you could work on whatever it is you're doing, you know just peace and quiet" Jenny began trailing a finger from his hand up his arm.

"NO" Gibbs shook his head "it's not safe for you or for the baby" he explained "the sawdust you breath in won't be good for you, it will pass straight to the baby" he continued.

Jenny nodded "But its ok for you to spend hours down there doing god knows what" she eyed him, Gibbs just hoped she was about to experience one of her mood swings.

"I want it to be a surprise; can't you just wait till I want to show you?" Gibbs asked, using his puppy dog eyes that she just couldn't resist.

Jenny let out a little laugh "You know I hate surprises" she huffed crossing her arms and resting them on her bump.

"But your gunna love this one" Gibbs pressed another kiss to her forehead leaving them in a comfortable silence.

"Jethro…" Jenny broke the silence minutes later.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Do you ever…"She began "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't of left the first time?" she asked looking at him.

"I used to think about it all the time, after the diner, I had so many regrets Jen" he tried to give her a soft smile "I think that we probably would have ended up getting married and probably end in divorce"

"Really" Jenny looked at her husband in shock, did this mean that their marriage now was going to end in divorce, that he was only staying with her because she was having his baby?

Gibbs pulled Jenny back when she tried to move away "Jen we wouldn't have realised how much we love each other, going through what we have has reassured me the fact that no matter how hard life gets, even when I feel like giving up I know that my heart beats only for you Jen, I only want you and without everything that has happened we wouldn't realise how lucky we are" he explained.

Jenny nodded "Your probably right" she sighed, closing her eyes and snuggling into his chest, taking comfort in his heart beat and knowing he was there to love and protect her always.

"You want a foot massage?" he asked knowing that her ankles were swelling a lot lately and that the extra weight of the baby was putting more pressure on her legs when she walked and her limp didn't help matters.

"While we look at baby names?" Jenny asked, it had become something of a ritual when she would come home from work, it was how they loved spending the evening, both thinking about the future and of course they were running out of time, as the little girl was due in a couple of weeks' time.

"Of course" Gibbs nodded.

Jenny then lifted her legs up onto his lap and settled her bag against a cushion as he began to rub her ankles, reliving her of the pressure and pain as she began to read out names which Gibbs would say nay or yay to.

"Lilly?" Jenny looked over the book at her husband as she flicked through the baby names book that she had bought a couple of months ago.

"Maybe" Gibbs shook his head.

"Ohhh…. Lucy?" she asked after she felt her back ache as she moved against the pillow.

"Maybe" he nodded liking the sound of the name.

"Doris?" Jenny joked thinking of her lovely neck door neighbour in Florida, in her old life.

"No" Gibbs chuckled

"Maybe"

"Victoria?"

"No" Gibbs shivered thinking of Ducky's mother and how she flirted with him.

"A…" Jenny began but then felt a pain shoot through her back, her hand flew straight to her stomach.

"Jen, you ok?" Gibbs asked reaching over to her.

"Jethro…." Jenny breathed before closing her eyes for a moment "I think the baby's coming"

TBC…..

**So I don't really know where this came from, but I hope you like it, a few chapters left not sure how many.**

**Please review it would mean a lot. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"When this is over I'm going to kill you" Jenny said through gritted teeth as another painful contraction hit her.

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his wife; she hadn't stopped cursing him since she had told him that the baby girl was on her way, instead he reached across and pressed a kiss to her forehead "You're also not touching me again" she mumbled as she closed her eyes for a moment to prepare herself for the next contraction.

"I thought this was what we both wanted" Gibbs reminded her of their conversation after they had gotten engaged.

"Yeah…Yeah" Jenny mumbled to herself just before another contraction was about to hit her she grabbed Gibbs's hand and squeezed it tightly to get through the pain.

Moments later the doctor came "How are we?" she asked with a smile as she looked at Jenny and Gibbs who were holding hands and he rubbed circles on her back, she could obviously tell that they were in love.

"Just peachy" Jenny groaned from her place in the bed, she'd been in labour almost twelve hours and it was killing her and exhausting, she just wanted the baby out, to hold her in her arms, to know she was ok but Gibbs was doing a good job of looking after her.

"Let's see how far along we are" The doctor made her way over to Jenny "Not long, an hour or so should do it" the women smile at Jenny and Gibbs "I'll come to check on you later" she then left.

"You hear that Jen, she'll be here in an hour" Gibbs pushed a sweaty lock out of his wife's face.

"Can't wait" Jenny groaned "Are the guys coming?" she asked.

"No" Gibbs shook his head "They are waiting at the house for us, you know how we all hate hospitals" he explained.

"Uhuh" Jenny sighed before settling in for the next hour.

An hour and a half later…..

"She's beautiful" Jenny grinned down at the little baby in her arms. She really was beautiful, she had peach fuzz on her head, obviously getting it from her mother and she had the Gibbs dark blue eyes.

"She is" Gibbs pressed a kiss to their baby girls forehead as her little fists waved in the air.

Jenny turned to her husband "Oh Jethro, thank you so much for giving me to her" the redhead smiled at him.

"You did all the hard work Jen" Gibbs eyed her for a moment before reaching over and kissing her on the lips, he never thought he could love her anymore more than he did but now he did, she had given him a second chance at everything, of being able to have a family he loved.

"I love you" she mumbled against his lips as they pulled apart.

"I love you too, both of you" he smiled at both his beautiful redheads.

They were interrupted by the doctor "Your baby girl is perfectly healthy and so are you Jenny, all we need is a name for the certificate and the discharge papers to be signed and you can both go" she informed them with a smile.

Gibbs took the baby girl from Jenny's arms "I'll do that while you get dressed" he suggested and Jenny nodded and watched as her husband held their daughter with such care over to the cot and put her down.

He pressed another kiss to her lips then walked out to sign the papers and make their little girl official; she then got out of the bed and ignored all the pain as she made her way to get changed into clothes so she could go home.

Meanwhile at the Gibbs residence…..

"To the left Tony, no your other left" Ziva instructed the Italian as he hung up the 'welcome baby' banner up.

"That look good enough?" he asked looking over his shoulder at the Israeli.

"Yes" Ziva nodded with a small smile before walking away.

"Tony will you help me getting the crib out of the basement?" Tim asked as the Italian got down from the step ladder.

"Why's it in the basement?" he asked as he made his way to the younger agent.

"Gibbs built it" Tim replied as Tony made his way down the basement stairs.

Meanwhile Ducky came through the front door carrying trays of food before making his way to the living room where he saw what his friends had done, "You've done an amazing job with the decorations" he smiled at Abby and Ziva who were just finishing putting up the last of the balloons.

"Jenny and Gibbs didn't want a baby shower so we decided to throw the baby a welcome to the world party instead" Abby explained with a smile.

Ducky was about to say something when his phone began to ring "Dr Mallard" he answered.

"Hey duck" Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, what's the news on Jennifer and the baby?" he asked.

"They're both fine, we had a girl, a beautiful baby girl" Gibbs voice choked with emotion.

"Well, congratulations to you both" he grinned.

"The doctors given them both the all clear, so were coming home as soon as we can" Gibbs sounded very happy for once.

"Ok, drive safe" Ducky replied before he heard the dial tone. "They had a girl" the ME told Ziva and Abby proudly.

"Ouch" they heard Tony's voice echo through the house "Your left McGee" they then heard him continue.

Twenty minutes later Jenny and Gibbs pulled up into the driveway "They're here" Abby squealed from her place looking out of the window.

"Abigail come away from the window, let them have a moment to themselves" Ducky instructed the younger women who nodded before going to sit next to Tim on the sofa.

"Ready to meet the rest of your family baby girl" Jenny smiled at the baby in the carry chair that she was holding meanwhile Gibbs was holding the baby bag.

Gibbs then opened the front door and let Jenny and the baby in, he just hoped Tony and Tim had done what he'd asked for them too.

He put the bag down by the door before following Jenny into the living room where he smiled when he saw the party that they had all set up.

"So let's see her then" Abby squealed, really excited to meet the new born.

Jenny then carefully handed Abby the carry chair with the baby girl in it making everyone crowed round looking at the baby, "She's such a beautiful Gibblet" Abby cooed.

"She is very cute" Tony nodded as he tickled the baby's tummy slightly.

"What's her name?" Ducky asked making everyone look at Jenny and Gibbs in anticipation.

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other for a moment and Jenny nodded giving her husband a small nod.

"Andraya" Gibbs informed them with a smile on his face "It means strong and brave" he continued.

"I think it is beautiful" Ziva smiled at them.

It was perfect, they knew that having the parents that Andraya did have that she would be very brave and strong especially after everything her parents went through the get her, to be together forever.

TBC…

**Please review it would mean a lot.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So the next couple of chapters leading to the end of the story, I have decided will be moments in Andraya's life and of course there will be Jibbsy goodness and the team, I mean they are her wacky family **

Chapter 25

Three months later….

Gibbs slowly woke, his eyes fluttering open and then closing again as the light from the street lamps outside flooded the room.

It was then that the cry's of their baby girl reached his ears, taking a moment to compose himself he opened his eyes once more but did not shut them again.

He looked around at his wife and wasn't surprised to find her deep asleep, she had been at their daughters every beck and call since they had brought her home, she needed to rest. He looked over Jenny's shoulder at the alarm clock on the beside cabinet, the numbers were aglow '5:39' he couldn't help but groan.

So he untangled himself from her and slipped out of their bed, trying not to wake her before walking across the hall to the nursery.

"It's ok Andy, Daddy's here" he told the baby in a soothing tone as he bent over the handmade crib where she lay crying, tears rolling down her chubby cheeks, "Everything's ok" Gibbs leant down and carefully scooped the baby girl up and cradled her close to his chest and began to rock her back and forth in an attempt to sooth and after a couple of moments it did.

Little Andraya was beautiful, she was the cutest baby he had ever seen, she had her mother's red locks and her daddy's blue eyes, she had her mother nose, Gibbs smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her head "I love you baby girl" he mumbled, breathing her scent, "Come on, lets get you something to eat" he began to bounce her up and down slightly as he carefully carried her down the stairs.

Gibbs held the girl in one arm as he got her formula ready, once he'd tested it on his wrist, he sat down at the round kitchen table, cradling the baby girl in his arms as he fed her and tickled her tummy lightly as she ate.

Once she was finished Gibbs took her over to the sofa, not having the energy to walk her back upstairs, he pressed another kiss to Andy's head and then began to rock her back and forth in his arms. He then thought of what he used to do or more like sing to get Kelly to sleep.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.__  
__Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird___

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,__  
__Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring___

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,__  
__Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass___

_And if that looking glass gets broke,__  
__Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat….._

He sang softly as he noticed the baby's eyes droop._  
_  
Jenny woke some time later, she turned to seek the warmth in her husband's body but instead found a cold empty bed. "Jethro" she groaned, leaning up on her elbows and pushing her hair out of her face as she looked around the dark room, the only source of light coming from the sun that was rising over the city of D.C as it awoke.

All of a sudden it hit her, there was no baby crying, there was a peaceful silence over the house, something that there hadn't been in three months.

I mean she loved Andraya, she loved her more than life itself, but it was strange for Jenny to wake up to silence, to not have the baby crying for attention.

Grabbing her pink silky robe Jenny slipped out of the bed and made her way across the hall to the nursery as she tied the sash around her waist.

She walked over to the crib and gripped the bars with her hands when she found Andraya wasn't there, she began to worry for a moment but then she knew that Andy had most likely woken her husband up and he was taking care of her.

The crib was beautiful, she couldn't believe that Gibbs had made it with his own hands, it was painted white with pink flowers painting on it he had taken so much care and detail with every spindle of the bars, she ran her finger along it once more before turning and walking out of the room.

Jenny then made her way down the stairs trying to be as quiet as she possibly could, not wanting to ruin any moment Gibbs might be having with their daughter.

He and his team had been involved in two big cases in a row and so had been working none stop for weeks coming home at odd hours of the day, she knew Gibbs regretted not being there as much as he should and she knew it killed him to be apart from her and Andy and to be honest she missed him too, having gone from working with every day to staying at home with the baby, it was hard but they would pull through, I mean they had been through a lot worse.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she was walked into the living room. What she saw made her heart sink and a smile grace her lips.

On the sofa lay Leroy Jethro Gibbs his mouth open slightly as he snored lightly, on his chest lay baby Andraya, sprawled out in her pink onesie with her head resting above Gibbs's heart on his chest, his heart beat soothing her.

Jenny bit her lip as she crept over to where she had left her phone on the coffee table and she took a few pictures, to capture this moment forever.

Once she felt she had enough pictures and that the moment would forever be engraved in her brain, she pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and put it around her husband and baby not having the heart to wake them, she pressed a kiss to both their heads and smiled.

She hadn't realised how much Andraya actually looked liked Gibbs, she was most definitely a Gibbs.

TBC…

**Short but sweet **

**Hope you like, please review and any suggestions allowed. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Six months later…

Gibbs sat at his desk on a dreary Saturday afternoon, he hated being at work at the weekends, it kept him away from his girls, Jenny and Andy.

Ducky lucky wasn't working, he was off having a relaxing round of golf. Very lucky as all the team had done was read over cold cases but didn't have any leads and were all slowly losing the will to live. All would rather have been somewhere else especially Gibbs.

Andy was now nine months old and she was beautiful, she had bright blue eyes, it scared him sometimes how much they were like his own and her mother's deep red hair that curled on the top of her head.

He couldn't help but smile at the pictures that had found their self onto his desk, he wondered who's doing it was, Abby or Jenny? There was a picture of Jenny and Gibbs at their wedding on the beach, then there was one of Jenny and Andy when they had first brought the baby home and then one last one of the whole team together at Ducky's at Christmas, that was his family, goofy and all weird but he loved them all and wouldn't have them any other way.

"Hey boss" Tony called to Gibbs making the older man turned his head to look at him.

"What?" Gibbs grumbled.

"Is it time for a lunch break?" Tony asked while Ziva and Tim nodded in agreement.

Gibbs looked at the time on his computer screen and nodded "Yeah you three go, take Abs with you"

"You want us to bring you something back?" Tony asked as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair, Tim and Ziva had already made their way over to the elevator.

Gibbs shook his head "No, I'm good" he assured him before letting Tony join the others.

Once Gibbs was sure he was alone he pulled out his phone and dialled a very familiar number.

"Gibbs" came the answer from the other end; Gibbs himself couldn't help but smiled at how his wife had taken to answering the phone with his name.

"Jen it's me" he answered.

"Jethro" he could tell that Jenny was probably smiling "How are you?" she asked.

"Missing you" Gibbs admitted with a sigh.

"I miss you too" Jenny sighed, she really wanted nothing more than to spend the weekend with her husband "Andy misses you too" Jenny assured him "Wait I'll put the phone to her ear" she sounded very excited. "Andy there's someone who wants to talk to you" he heard his wife cooed to their daughter and he then heard Andy's sweet gabbles in return.

"Hey Andy it's daddy, if your good for your mummy then I'll read to you when you get home" he promised the little girl. He then heard Jenny's laughter "What happened?" Gibbs asked

"You should have seen her face" Jenny said through laugher "Her eyes went all wide and she began to look around for you" she smiled.

"I wish I had been there" Gibbs felt bad, it was moments like that that he wished he didn't have to miss.

"So do I" Jenny agreed "any idea when you'll be home?" she asked .

"Soon hopefully" Gibbs sighed "I love you Jen"

"I love you too Jethro" she promised.

"Give Andy a kiss on her head for me" He asked wanting to be able to do it himself but obviously couldn't.

"I promise" she smiled "That was from Daddy" he heard Jenny say after a moment.

"I have to go" Gibbs sighed.

"OK, love you, be safe" she replied before waiting to hear the dial tone and then putting the phone down.

Hours later Team Gibbs sat all bored out of their heads, even Abby was bored so she was sitting on the edge of Tim's desk talking him through downloading something or other on his computer that Gibbs couldn't even work out if they were speaking English.

Tony was eyeing Ziva from his side of the bullpen, trying to work out the best way to get her attention, spit ball? Paper ball? Whispering her name? Throw a pen at her? A paper clip, oh wait no she'd probably choose one of the eighteen ways to kill him with. Meanwhile Ziva was trying to go through all her emails.

Gibbs took a sip of the coffee he had got from his and Jenny's favourite coffee shop fifteen minutes ago and smiled as he remembered that he had almost ordered two coffee's out of habit, he missed Jenny being at work, but he knew she would be back soon and that Andy would be down in the day care for all the other children of NCIS workers.

The elevator dinged making Gibbs look up, it was when a familiar redhead got off that his heart began to beat fast and the fact she looked to be in a hurry that made the fear in his gut get worse "Jen what's wrong?" he asked his eyebrows knitting in concern.

"Nothing" Jenny puffed out a breath as she reached her husband, Andy cradled carefully in her arms

"Then what the h…" Gibbs began but was cut off by his wife.

"Just shut up and watch this" she instructed her husband putting a finger to his lips to silence him. She then held Andy to face her father "Andy, who's this?" Jenny asked the nine month old.

Everyone watched the baby for a moment waiting to see what would happen "Dah" the little girl giggled.

Gibbs heart swelled with pride and love, his little girl said her first word, ok maybe not a word but still "That's right" he applauded as he took Andy from her mother's arms and placed butterfly kisses on her face "It's me, Daddy" he cooed.

"Dah" Andy replied as Gibbs turning her to face Jenny

"That's Mummy can you say Mummy?" he asked her.

Andy just giggled instead "What can I say you're her favourite" Jenny shrugged her shoulders but smiled at the two people she loved most in the world.

"Can I hold her?" Abby butted into the moment, asking giving her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Knock yourself out" Jenny smiled at the Goth before taking Andy from Gibbs and pressing a kiss to her baby's forehead and handing her to Abby who then was surrounding by the rest of the gang, all cooing over the baby.

"Your my favourite" Gibbs whispered into Jenny's ear as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders.

Jenny smiled to herself, God she loved this man, no matter what he did, no matter what _she_ did they, not matter what anyone else did they always found their way back to one another. They had such a strong bond, such a love that could not be broken by time or death, it was all proven in that beautiful life that they had made together, that precious little baby girl.

"We should have another one" Jenny leant back and lightly rested her head on her husband's shoulder as she looked at Andraya.

"I think we should see how this one turns out don't you?" Gibbs replied also looking at their baby daughter.

"I think she'll be just fine" Jenny assured her husband with a smile as she looked at the family they had created.

Jenny knew that Andy would always have someone to love and care for her no matter what, they were all family especially when she'd feel like she should give up and wasn't good enough that their wacky family would show her that was loved and she would feel their kind of love.

_Cause when you've given up._

_When no matter what you do it's never good enough._

_When you never thought that it could ever get this tough,_

_That's when you feel my kind of love._

The End….

**Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story you guys have no idea what that means to me. I've loved writing this story it's definitely one of my favourites if not my favourite. **

**I want to thank you all for your support and encouragement and making this my most successful story so far.**

**Don't forget I do have like a million and one other Jibbs stories out there if you don't or haven't read them already. I would also suggest listen to the song My Kind Of Love by Emeli Sande that inspired this fic.**

**And I'm so sorry the last couple of chapters haven't been great and that is the reason for the sudden end to this story**

**Lastly please review it would mean so much to just have some last words from you all.**

**Meg xxxxx**


End file.
